Her Scarlet Eyes
by bitterbluecity3
Summary: Sam has just moved to Amity Park and has run into a boy Danny, well he ran into her, literally .Twice. She only got a cut on her hand which healed fast due to her ghost powers. Then she meets Phantom, the ghost boy she has heard mixed things about. Will she be able to open up to one of them? or both? DxS, some TxV
1. Btw I'm a ghost

"Lets go Sam!"

I took one more look at my room or at least what was my room. The walls, which used to be full of my paintings and pictures were blank and plain. I walked downstairs and outside into the car where my mom, dad, and Grandma were waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" my mother asked.

I replied, "Just taking a last look."

Then we started our journey to my new home in Amity Park. When we finally got to the house I jumped out of the car took my bag and walked inside to see what awaited me. It was a big house, not much bigger than what my family left, but still for our small family it was huge.

I don't mind that my father makes a lot of money, but I mind how people treat me when they know I have a lot of money. To be honest we are rich. When people find out and go to my house, they no longer see me, they see the home theater, grand foyer, televisions, computers, cool chairs that aren't worth the money, and then they take a look at me and wonder why I am the way I am.

My mother likes being prim and proper and just how a lady should be. She wears fancy dresses that look like they just came out of the 50's around the house and tries to get me to wear them too. I have short raven black hair that has soft curls and purple streaks, I usually wear heavy eyeliner to outline my purple eyes, and usually I will wear purple lipstick to match my eyes. I usually just wear jeans, black skirt, my combat boots, and usually a black shirt or crop top. Everyone in a while I will wear a black dress just to shake things up from my colorful wardrobe.

As I walked into the house I went up the grand staircase looking for a room I liked that wasn't the master bedroom. There were 4 extra rooms just upstairs other than my parent's bedroom. I decided on the biggest one and I plopped my bag down onto the bed and looked around. The closet was very big so I would have enough room for my clothes and the stupid dresses my mom buys me that I will never wear. The walls were just white.

"I should put my paintings up soon," I thought to myself.

My parent's hired a crew to unpack the house and put it all together for us while we went to a fancy dinner because my mom wanted to celebrate our moving into our new house. Why did we move in the first place? Because my fathers job.

As we drove to the restaurant I saw some teenagers hanging around a fast food place called "Nasty Burger" there was a tall muscular guy with a blond buzz cut and a letterman jacket on, and a girl with dark brown hair wearing a pink belly shirt and capris. Other giggling girls and other boys in letterman jackets surrounded them. I could easily tell those two were the popular kids at the school I would be at tomorrow. Amity Park is a very small town with only one main public high school, Casper high. Why my parents thought I would be ok with moving in the middle of my junior year of high school I will never know.

The dinner was pricy and gross. My mother always gets the most disgusting foods like escargot and liver. I settled for the pasta shaped like dragons on the kid's menu. My mother gave me a look and said, "Do you want to try my escargot? You really should stop eating that baby food and grow up."

"I'm full actually. Thank you though your snot, I mean snails looks delicious though."

She gave me a disapproving look then decided to finish her dinner and give up on me for tonight.

When we got back to the house every thing was in place, the pictures and furniture looked as if just my old house was morphed a bit. When I walked in the bed was made and the paintings were put.

Even though we just got home I decided I wanted to get a look at the small town from the sky.

I might have forgotten to mention this but: I'm half ghost.

Yea my father is rich from inheritance and then became even more rich from good investments. I'm not really sure how got into investing ghost weapons and protection but that's why we moved here to Amity Park, they have ghosts attacks on the daily. Anyway, when I was about 14 we went on a "family vacation" to one of the labs across the country and on the tour i might have, lets say, taken my own tour of the lab when the grown ups were talking and as I was looking around in the back I heard another scientist coming so I hid in this cave, I guess you could call it, it was full of wires and buttons so I hid in there. Which was not the best idea.

 _"And here we have our newest project, with help from the Fentons of course! A ghost portal, there are still a few bugs but we are able to turn it on."_

 _Click_

I have never felt anything so painful in my life. I woke up and I was on the floor of the portal, it was off and the lights had been shut off. I was down there for about two hours and when I was able to get up I turned and saw my reflection. How did I see my reflection in the dark you may ask? Well when your hair is silver and your black crop top has turned white and you are glowing you can see it. I had turned into a ghost. It was so hard to not stare at my eyes though, they had turned scarlet and were just so captivating to look at. Suddenly two rings appeared around me and I turned back into a human, I realized i needed to find my parents and leave and when I did, they hadn't even realized I was gone. Well, anyways I eventually learned how to use my powers and the rest is history.

Back to my life right now: I said goodnight to my parents and stuffed my bed to look like I was sleeping, I went ghost and flew out to explore the night sky.


	2. I'm not falling for you, you ran into me

When I woke up it was early I had an extra 30 minutes before I had to get ready but I was up anyway so I hit play on my spotify and got dressed. I put on a pair of boot cut jeans that flattered my ass and a plain black, long sleeve cropped shirt and my boots. After I was done getting ready and ate breakfast I left for school. I got into my car and drove to school, which was conveniently only about a 5-minute drive.

As I parked in the lot I started to see people getting in and off the buses and their cars and just hanging out around the school. As I was getting out of my car I saw the same blond boy and a bunch of other boys in letterman jackets start to corner a black boy that was not nearly as muscular as they were.

I was walking towards the door to the school when suddenly I was knocked down on to the hard pavement and a rock scratched my hand open leaving a small gash

"Mother fucker…" I said under my breath.

I looked up to see what hit me but he somehow was almost at the corner of the school where the jocks were about to beat up the other guy.

"Hey are you alright?" A girl asked me.

"Oh my! Your hand!" thanks I couldn't see that for myself! I thought sarcastically.

"Thanks, I'm fine, some guy ran into me." I replied.

"You must be Samantha Manson! I'm Valerie Grey, I was told we had a new student and I have never seen you before and in a small town and small school you tend to see the new kids."

"Yea I get that… also its just Sam" I replied. I hate Samantha and Sammykins and all those irritating names.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean off my hands, thanks again," I said.

"Ok, well if you need any help finding your way around, I'm here! " Valerie replied. She seemed nice. Maybe I would actually make a friend.

I went inside to the bathroom to wash out the gash on my hand, I had some first aid things in my bag just incase for after some of my ghost battles, I also heal pretty fast which comes in handy.

The night before last they sent me my locker information and classes so all I had to do was find my classes. I found my locker and walked to my first class, chemistry. I saw the blond boy and dark haired girl with their posy and I saw a few glances at me and whisper to the head girl. The girl then said something to the blond boy and they started laughing.

Golly don't you just love high school and bitches that you know are laughing at you?

I found the classroom and the teacher didn't make a fuss of me being new in the class, which was a relief I hated being singled out like that. I sat next to the girl Valerie, she seems chill. She shared a few more classes with me, which was nice to have someone to talk to.

We had one more class till lunch; I just had to get through English. I walked into the classroom and the teacher, Mr. Lancer, made me stand in front of the whole class and introduced me as Samantha Manson. It was miserable.

He assigned me a seat in the back because that was one of two seats that were open. I was about to start walking when I got knocked over by some kid. AGAIN. The class laughed at us. I blinked and I looked up and a boy with dark hair a crystal blue eye was they're trying to help me up.

"Thanks but I don't need your help, also thanks for knocking me over for a second time today" I sneered at him and held up my right bandaged hand. The class still laughed at us.

The boys eyes widened, "I am so-" he was then cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"Daniel, I will see you at lunch for your tardiness, now go to your seats."

I found my seat, which thankfully was on the other side of the room from Daniels. The class was long and boring to say the very least, I was zoned out when-

"And the answer Mrs. Manson?"

Crap… this school already hates me and the people do too, wonderful.

"I umm." I muttered

Then the Latina girl from early laughed.

"Well since Mrs. Manson doesn't know the answer what about you Paulina?"

Suddenly she was dead silent. Then after a most miserable class, it finally ended. "Daniel you have to stay for lunch detention for being late."

I went to the cafeteria and looked for a place to sit, when I saw Valerie wave me over.

"So Sam how's your first day at Casper high?"

"Lets see… My day started by being knocked to the ground by and then the classes were ok but then English- "

"You have lancer I'm guessing," she said.

"Yep, now introducing myself to the class is bad enough but just because I'm so lucky the same fucking guy ran over me again!"

Valerie laughed, "man your day sucks! But can't let it get to you!" She gave me a smile, which I returned.  
"So you sit with anyone else or is it just your lucky day that I'm here?" I asked.

"Usually I sit with these two guys, Danny and Tucker but Tucker got detention for being on his PDA in class again and I'm not sure where Danny is… Anyways, so your family moved here cuz of work?"

I nodded.

"Now we never moved for work but my daddy had a great job and we had a nice house and I was popular and then we lost it all because of that stupid Phantom ghost kid." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

Ghost kid?

"Ghost kid?"

"Yea about 2 years ago when all these ghost attacks started happening this kid showed up and some people think he is 'saving' people but he just ruined my life so I disagree"

Oh god, I finally make a friend but if she ever found out that I am part ghost she might not like me so much.

"Paulina is totally obsessed with him" Valerie continued, "she has a shrine in her locker for him."

"A whole shrine? That's ridiculous! Also, who's Paulina again?"

"You probably know her as a bitchy Latina Barbie who rules the school"

I could tell Valerie and I were going to be good friends so I decided to mess with her.

"Oh her? She's such a sweetie though!" I replied innocently.

Valerie's face was horrified,

"Nah I'm just kidding, she's a bitch, I think she has already laughed and made fun of me how many times today?"

Valerie laughed, "you scared me for a second there I thought you were a wanna be A-lister!"

"Nah"

Once the lunch period was over we went to the last three classes of the day, two of which I shared with Daniel but he wasn't able to talk to me in either, or knock me over for that matter.

I was able to go to my locker and avoid talking to anyone, except a brief goodbye with Valerie.  
"Here's my number, we should hang out when I don't have work! Which I have to be at in the next 20 minutes, so I will see you later!"

Somehow I made it to my car and home without incident, which was amazing. Before I got out off the car I took off the bandage on my hand, it was already healed. Thank you ghost powers! All I needed was for my mom to see the wrappings and start to ask questions.

"Sammykins! Make sure you look nice for dinner tonight! One of the company's that your father invested in invited us to welcome us! Please, try and look like a normal teenage girl… They have a boy your age and a girl who is two years older visiting from Harvard! Never to early to start making connections!" was it possible for my mother to not give an entire monologue the second came home? I thought.

"Yea sure what time?" I asked.

"Be ready by 5:30" she replied.

Fine. Three whole hours to myself.

I was in my room reading my favorite book, Gracelings, when a puff of smoke came out of my mouth. I looked at the clock, 4:50, I needed to make sure to keep it short so I could get ready for the dumb dinner and avoid my mother yelling at me. I felt the tingly sensation in my stomach and saw the blinding rings go up around me. I saw my ghostly reflection in the mirror and flew out of my house looking for where the ghost was. I saw the Nasty Burger when I saw kids running out of it screaming about ghosts, then I saw a big metal thing that looked like a ghost almost laughing. I flew right at it and shot it with an ectoblast knocking the smile of his face.

"Ah who is this? A new friend of the ghost child?"

The ghost child? Was this the same person that Valerie mentioned earlier?

"Nope I'm new in town." then I shot him again.

I was about to shoot again when I was blasted myself. But I was looking right at this ghost? He didn't shoot me… then who did?

I looked and I saw a boy, well teen, and well ghost? He looked like he was my age I guess. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a D on the front. This must be the "ghost child/boy"

The metal ghost said, "Ghost child nice new girl friend you've got but she isn't powerful enough to take me down!"

The boy looked confused and I was confused should I attack? He did attack me but I attacked the other? This was getting very confusing so I decided to just hit the metal one. The boy saw I was going for the other ghost so he helped me and pulled out this thing, well it was a thermos.

"What are you going to do with that? Bring soup!?" I yelled as I dodged a blast from the metal one. I blasted the metal one and while he was distracted the boy pointed the thermos and the metal one got sucked into it.

"Nice a ghost sucking thermos" that's actually pretty awesome I thought to myself.

He then pointed it at me and said, "Do you pose a threat to this town?"

"If I did would I tell you? Also no, I am dare I say, a good ghost. What about you? Should I try to incapacitate you?" I said with a smile.

The boy smiled too realized I was on his side. "No its fine. I am Phantom, I am the protector of Amity Park." He said confidently

"Even though half of its citizens don't think so." He added after. Not so confidently.

"Well Phantom, I'm Spectra."

We both floated there for a second trying to figure the other out, then I realized needed to get home to get ready for the dinner.

"Shit, I just remembered I have to be somewhere, See you around. Phantom"

He smiled and said, " See you later, Spectra."

He is really attractive for a ghost, I thought to myself as I sped home.


	3. ghosts, jumpsuits, portals, oh my!

Danny's POV

"Today is not my day," I thought to myself.

First I ran over that girl by accident because Dash was about to beat the crap out of Tucker than I get punched in the stomach and in trouble for starting a fight that I didn't start, then I ran over the girl again because I was running late for English… she looked so pissed too.

Now my ghost sense is going off and mom and dad will kill me if I am late again. I approached the Nasty burger and saw Skulker and this ghost girl so I blasted them both. Skulker has a new friend it looks like, but then she shot him again, huh. Skulker then said, "Ghost child nice new girl friend you've got but she isn't powerful enough to take me down!" I guess we were fighting for the same thing… I pulled out the thermos and I heard the girl yell,

" What are you going to do with that? Bring soup?" She dodged a blast and got a hit on him and I took the opening and got Skulker into the thermos.

"Nice a ghost sucking thermos" the girl said with a small smile. I wasn't sure if she was a threat so I pointed it at her, "do you pose a threat to this town?"

"If I did would I tell you? Also no, I am dare I say, a good ghost. What about you? Should I try to incapacitate you?" she replied with a smile.

Another good ghost, that's good to know

. "No its fine. I am Phantom, I am the protector of Amity Park." I replied confidently

"Even though half of its citizens don't think so." I added after. Not so confidently

"Well Phantom, I'm Spectra."

Spectra looked about my age I guess, she was petite but surely was stronger than she looked, she had short silver hair, and the most stunning and captivating scarlet eyes…

"Shit, I just remembered I have to be somewhere, See you around. Phantom" She turned away.

I smiled and said, " See you later, Spectra."

I hope fully soon, I thought.

I flew to my house and changed back and walked in. my mom greeted me and said,

"Danny Sweetie, go get ready for dinner."

"Ok" I said and I ran up to my room I called Tucker,

"Tucker! I was just fighting Skulker and there was another ghost there, not like one of the regular ghosts it was this girl, Spectra, fighting him and she said she is a 'good' ghost"

"Was she hot?" of course that's the first thing he would ask.

"Well, I mean" Danny stumbled.

"Was she really ugly or that hot?" Tucker asked.

"That hot. But also she had these eyes..." Danny replied.

He didn't know how to describe her beauty… also the teenage boy couldn't really overlook the short white skirt that it was amazing she was able to fight in.

"But that's beside the point Tuck!"

"So what dude? A hot new girl ghost and you get to take a break."

"Yea I guess so…"

Sam's POV

Samantha Manson! Where on earth have you been!?" My mother exclaimed.

"Go take a shower and get changed! We were graciously invited to dinner tonight and I will not have you make us late!" Ugh dinner with a bunch of old ghost lovers and hunters.

"Do I have to go?" I knew the answer but I asked anyways.

"Yes, you do, now go change! We are leaving in 20 minutes and I expect you to be ready "

"Fine" Geeze she was extra cranky tonight they must be really important.

I took a shower and dried my hair; I put on a black halter dress that tied at the top and hugged my waist, then flowed out to above my knees.

When I walked down stairs my mother was in one of her nice dresses and my father was wearing a suit.

"Do we really have to get this dressy for dinner?"

"Yes, we want to look the best for our new friends and co-workers!" my mother was over doing it a bit.

I decided they were either extremely important or she just wanted to impress them.

It was a large town house that said "Fenton Work's".

When we got to the house we went up to the door and a girl with long orange hair opened the door.

"Hi you must be the Manson's! I'm Jasmine but you can just call me Jazz!"

She was just as bright and bubbly as my mom. She was wearing a skirt and a nice shirt, and we were way over dressed.

A very large man and a tiny woman came in to greet us, both wearing jump suits. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at how ridiculous my family looked compared to them.

"Hi! You must be Samantha! I'm Maddie Fenton, How are you liking Amity Park?" the woman said

"Its Sam and its very nice, the people are also"

"How sweet! Jazz where is your brother?"

Mrs. Fenton went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled

"Danny we have guests!"

"Be down in a second mom!" Danny replied.

Sam recognized the voice but couldn't remember where….

"Well why don't you and Sam relax in the living room while we all settle in the dining room." Maddie said to Jazz, she seemed really nice.

My parents followed them into the dining room. I suppressed a smile at my mother's reaction to the jumpsuits. I liked the Fenton's just for wearing them.

"I know the jumpsuits are weird but they are not that bad," Jazz said to me, oh no, she thought my face was at them!

"Oh no no no no! I was laughing at how ridiculous MY parents are! They dressed up like it was some fancy dinner party! I was thinking how awesome it is that they are wearing jumpsuits, my mom is really uptight so I love things that irritate her"

Jazz smiled in relief,

Suddenly she heard someone decending the stairs, a tall boy with jet-black hair, icy blue eyes and a familiar face.

"Sam?" he looked just as confused as I was.

Shit. Danny=Daniel…. The guy who ran me over. Twice.

"I am so so so sorry about today," Danny said sincerely

"DANNY! What did you do?!" Jazz asked appalled. That he had that reaction to seeing me.

"He ran into me knocking me over twice." I replied. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation yet.

I looked at him closer; he was tall and skinny, with messy black hair that brushed over his beautiful eyes. He was wearing an untucked dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"Look, what ever, just don't do it again or I will make you pay for it. Ok?" I said seriously to make sure he got it.

His face showed that he got it.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" Mrs. Fenton yelled from the kitchen.

Boy this is going to be a fun dinner, I thought to myself not even sure if I was sarcastic or not.

It wasn't too bad. Mr. Fenton is something, he was full of energy and I learned he came up with a lot of the inventions; Mrs. Fenton I could tell was the one that made them work though. She was so kind, I don't even know how to put it into words she is just so sweet and caring, unlike my mother, whose nose crinkled at the house, dinner, plates, Mr. Fenton, jumpsuits and more. Oh also Mr. Fenton. The good part was that Jazz was able to talk to my parents and they actually listened and my mothers face didn't look disgusted.

"Danny, my boy! Why don't you show Sam the lab!" he winked at Danny.

"That's a great idea!" Mrs. Fenton chimed in, "You two look bored with all the talk at the table"

Danny looked over at me with his eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess" Danny responded.

We walked towards the basement, which I was assuming the lab.

We walked down the stairs and he turned on the lights.

It was incredible, there were tables lining the walls, one side was full of weapons that looked like they were being worked on, the wall above the table was full of what looked like completed weapons, the other side had beakers and hundreds of tubes, some filled with what I could tell was green ectoplasm. Strait back was a giant metal octagon that had yellow and black horizontal stripes and a big red light at the top.

"So… what do you think?" Danny asked nervously.

"Wow." I was in awe but I didn't want to let it show.

"What's at that table back there? "I saw a small table in the back it had miscellaneous items in progress, what looked like a microwave, and a vacuum cleaner and more household items.

"Oh that's my dads special table where he tries to make home items 'Fenton'" Danny replied. He looked over with a smile.

"You interested in this stuff?" he asked.

"Yea its interesting… so what is the big octagon thing?" I said nodding towards it.

"It's a ghost portal." he said.

They had a ghost portal. What made me what I am.

My eyes widened.

"Does… does it work?" I asked.

"Yea" he said with a look on his face I couldn't really depict.

"I saw one once at another lab a few years ago..."

"really?" Danny asked looking confused.

"I didn't know there were many others."

Then something clicked in my head.

 _"with help from the Fentons of course!"_

"Sam?" Danny asked, I had totally zoned out.

"So-"

"Why-"

We both started talking at the same time. We both paused.

"You can go," I said.

"Ha, I was going to say why don't we sit down." He said

There were two lab chairs we went to sit on at one of the tables.

"So who is this Phantom guy I have been hearing about?" Danny was about to sit down when his foot missed the bar on the stool and he fell, and as he fell he reached his arms out and waved them around as he fell.

I didn't want to but I did.

I started to laugh, really hard. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Sorry" I got out while trying to calm down.

"Your face as you were falling was hilarious," I said, as I was able to stop laughing.

"Well I guess I deserve that. I like your laugh" He said with a smile.

"So what kind of music are you in to?" I said changing the topic.


	4. shallow puddles and meat monsters

**Hi everyone who is reading this, I forgot to put something like this before, this is my first fanfiction I have written, and my thoughts can get a bit scattered sometimes so yea. Anyways I feel like I should put that I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters.**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to my mother,

"Good morning sweetie! Hows about we change up your wardrobe today?"

She held up a yellow dress that had a pink peter-pan collar and pink lace hem. Now I know I'm a picky dresser anyways but even I knew it was an eyesore.

"Get out. My alarm doesn't even go off for another 5 minutes." I groaned into my pillow.

"Fine Samantha! But at least wear something decent today, you don't want to scare off any potential friends!" she scoffed at me.

Potential friends. Ha! That was funny.

I put on my heavy black eyeliner and mascara and decided why not look nice today?

I put on a wavy black halter top and a pair of ripped up jean shorts with lacey black fishnets and my combat boots.

I went down stairs, grabbed breakfast and gave my mother a "dazzling!" smile, which was returned with a frown, I gave grandma a hug and left for school.

I got out of my car when I heard an accented voice say,

"Nice car, I didn't know they allowed freaks to drive, congrats" I turned and saw Paulina surrounded by her followers.

"Thanks, its pretty sturdy so it can run over shallow bitches like you and not even get a scratch." I replied. Her smile turned into an ugly frown.

"Excuse me, you did not just call me shallow."

"I think I did, should I put it another way so your dull brain understands? I could step in a puddle of you and not even get my feet wet."

I could pretty much see the smoke coming out of her ears at that point.

"Well you are a nobody, ugly goth freak, go back to the shadows where you belong" she spat.

"See the thing is I really don't care about what you think of me, your opinion means absolutely nothing" I said with a shrug, I took a look at my watch, class was going to start soon. I turned around and started to walk inside.

"Nice talking to you!" I said with a wave.

* * *

We were doing group work in chem so Valerie and I partnered up.

"Please tell me if its true you called Paulina shallow to her face." Valerie said with a smile.

"yea" I said with a shrug.

She let out a laugh.

"Girl, you are crazy, gosh she is such a crazy bitch. Just be careful now though, she might get Dash or some of the other football players on your ass for that"

"Who's ass are we talking about?" A boy wearing a red beret said as he was pulling up a desk to ours.

"You're so nosy Tucker, at least introduce yourself" Valerie said while hitting him.

Tucker looked confused and then looked at me and said,

"Hi! I'm Tucker, Tucker Folloy. That's TF for Too Fine."

Valerie hit him again.

"What! Its not that bad! At least I didn't say Totally Fuckable"

We both laughed and she hit him again.

"I'm Sam"

"Ohhh so you're Sam!" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Danny told me about how he ran over you like three times yesterday." He said laughing.

"What?!" Valerie exclaimed. Then sighed.

"What am I going to do with the two of you.." she muttered.

After class ended we all went our separate ways for 2nd and 3rd period.

In the middle of 3rd my ghost sense went off.

"Excuse me, but may I use the restroom?" I asked the teacher.

I went and found an empty janitors closet and changed into my ghost form and flew through the walls to where I felt the ghosts energy coming from, which happened to be towards the basement of the school.

CRASH

Phantom had been thrown against the wall and was in a pile of… meat?

I turned and saw a mountain of various meats and heard,

"YOU SHALL NOT CHANGE MY MENU!"

I blasted the ghost with icey ectoplasm and started flying around it shooting ice everywhere. All the meat was starting to freeze. Suddenly the meat monster got in a hit and right in my gut and I went flying across the wall right to where Phantom had been. He was up shooting at the monster.

I coughed a few times trying to get air back into my lungs then shot back up in the air again.

"Shoot ice to freeze it!" I shouted to Phantom. He nodded.

We both flew around it freezing it, then we nodded at each other and flew back then charged it and the meat monster exploded, meat was everywhere. How disgusting.

A little old lady with an apron appeared to be the ghost wreaking havoc.

"Looks like today were having soup" He said as he sucked the ghost into the thermos.

"Really?" I said giving him a look. He shrugged. I had never met another ghost that was good, let alone my age, or even remotely good looking for that matter. I had so many questions but we were both reminded we were at school when the bell rang and the door flew open to the actual lunch lady.

She had wide eyes, huffed, let out a growl, and then slammed the door.

"well, I guess see you next time?" Phantom said with a smile then disappeared.

Shit, I had to get to class.


	5. I nose it was not the best idea

It was lunchtime finally. English was uneventful, I made it to class and we ended up just watching the movie version of _Othello_.

I was sitting at the lunch table with Valerie when a big blond guy wearing a letterman jacket came up to us.

"Hey dweeb, heard you were dissing my lady"

"and you are?" I asked uninterested.

"Dash Baxter, you better apologize for your manners bitch"

"Excuse me?" I asked standing up, my eyes had become daggers stabbing Dash right in the face.

I may be small but I can still be intimidating.

"Hey Dash leave her alone!" I heard a voice say. It was Danny.

"Defending your new goth freak girl friend huh, Fentoad?"

"I am not his girlfriend!"  
"She is not my girlfriend" We said simultaneously.

"Back off Danny," I spat out.

"I can handle myself and fight my own battles.

"And you, Get. The. Fuck. out of my face before I destroy yours, I may be small but I could easily break your nose with one hit. Don't try me." My words came out sharp cutting right through Dash's tough act.

The two of them stood there stunned for a second.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to sit down and finish my lunch thank you very much" I gave them a smile and sat back down to a stunned Valerie.

"Whatever, freak." Dash said walking away.

"Are you crazy? Trying to take on Dash he is like twice your size!" Danny exclaimed.

"And are you deaf? Did you hear me tell you that I can handle myself so don't start trying to defend me when I don't your help!" I was starting to get angry with Danny. I can handle myself, I'm not helpless.

"Damn Sam you are tough as nails!" Tucker said trying to diffuse the tension between Danny and I.

"Yea at one point Dash even took a step back because it looked like your were going to attack his ass!" Valerie said laughing.

I smiled back at her.

"Hey want to come with us to Nasty Burger after school today?" Tucker asked.

"Sure" I replied.

Danny sat there looking puzzled and a tad angry.

The rest of lunch went on without incident thankfully, it was mostly just Tucker and Valerie flirting and Danny and I quietly eating our lunches.

When I got to the Nasty Burger Danny was waiting outside. Where were Valerie and Tucker?

"Hey…" Danny started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Where are Valerie and Tucker?" I asked.

"Well Valerie is inside but that's because she works here and Tucker went home to grab something for his PDA but his mom made him stay home to do chores that he didn't do."

So it was going to be just Danny and me. Great.

We ordered our food and sat down.

"Salad? What no burger?" Danny asked.

"I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegitarian, I don't eat anything that has a face." I said plainly.

Danny smiled.

"That's really cool, just don't tell Tucker. He practically breaths meat." He said with a chuckle and continued to eat his burger.

"Hey Danny" I said, he looked up.

"I'm sorry about today. I'm not really used to having someone be there to stick up for me…"

"Don't worry about it, I guess I'm used to sticking up for people when it looks like there in trouble, its kind of my thing." He said smiling to himself.

Then his phone started buzzing.

"Hey Tuck, no, we're still at the Nasty Burger… got it… be there as soon as I can." Danny said then hung up. Danny's eyebrows were a bit crunched up.

"Everything okay?" I asked a bit worried as Danny started to get up.

"Uh yea…. He just needs some help with his chores."

"Okay, have fun with those." I said slightly smiling but my eyes still showing the confusion.

Once Danny left I cleaned up my food and started to leave when the door was blocked by a certain blond blockhead.

"Now that Fenterd is gone no one will get in the way of me teaching you a lesson freak. Usually I don't hit girls but for you I will make an exception." Dash said menacingly.

He pulled his arm back but before he could finish his punch I stomped my heel on his foot.

"Agh!"

"I'm warning you Dash, leave me alone and I will leave your face the way it is."

Dash went to attack again, but the second after he raised his arm to hit me it was done. I quickly raised the palm of my hand quickly up to his nose. I heard a small crack.

"AH YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" He yelled.

"I warned you." I said walking away. Everyone was silent, except for Dash who was wailing over his nose.

I got in my car and went home to relax. Tomorrow was going to be a handful, I could just tell. I probably shouldn't have broken his nose but he was asking for it. I went up to my room and lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes to relax.

* * *

 **Just want to thank the people who have liked and followed the story so far I hope your enjoying it!**


	6. Playing games with each other

That peace lasted about two seconds until my ghost senses went off again.

I groaned and got up, changed and flew up through the roof. I was looking around for where the ghost was when I saw Phantom.

"Looks like you're a little late to the game Spectra." He teased.

"You just missed the famous box ghost." He said with a crooked smile.

Damn, for a ghost he was attractive.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"oh no" I fake pouted.

"What ever will I do now?" I said looking up from underneath my eyelashes.

"Well you could turn invisible and sneak up behind people and say 'BOO!' I hear that's what ghosts like us do anyways"

"har har, so… anyways, I have been wondering, where did you get that thermos?" I asked Phantom.

"I, uh, borrowed it from some researchers." Phantom replied slyly.

"You borrowed it?" I asked.

"More or less, but it's not the only one they had and its being used for good"

I needed to find out where he got it or maybe I could ask Danny if his parents have made anything similar to it or if they could maybe make one similar somehow without being to obvious.

"So. what's your story Spectra?" Phantom said floating closer to me, his hair dancing in the wind above his striking green eyes.

"Story?" I asked innocently.

"What? I can't just be a good little ghost without a story?" I said inching closer to him tilting my chin up.

"Every ghost has one." He said.

"Well then what's yours?" I asked. He paused.

"It seems that we both are going to have to enjoy the mysteries of the other" Our faces were inches apart at that point. Phantom was slowly getting closer and I leaned up and spoke almost a whisper,

"I always enjoyed mysteries." Our lips nearly touching and I fell backwards away from him with a smile on my face then flew away.

Danny's POV

I blinked a few times. I wasn't sure what had come over me. I mean I am usually much more confident in my ghost form but Spectra just brought out a part of me I didn't know was there. We were so close but then she flew away. I flew back into my house and laid on the bed lost in thought.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.  
"Dude, what the hell just happened?" It was Tucker. Shit shit shit shit. He was there on the ground as my backup like usual when I was fighting the box ghost.

"I- uuhh"  
"And where did you go? You didn't forget that I was here did you?"

"Maybe… I'll be there in a second-"

"Nah man, I'm already almost there. I realized you forgot me when you flew away, let me in your house."

I went downstairs and let Tucker in and we walked up to my room.

"Spill dude."

"We were just talking then I don't know we were just getting closer and closer, her eyes, they are just…. I don't know but then she flew away"

"That's it? What did you say to make her fly away?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, I think that was her way of flirting…." I said still in a daze.

"Did it work?" Tucker teased.

"Yea it worked." I said while scratching the back of my neck laughing a bit.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know… I mean she's a ghost Tucker, I can't just date a ghost for crying out loud! And anyways I think she's just flirting with me for fun its not like its going to go anywhere.."

"And I'm guessing there is some goth chick on your mind as well eh?" Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows, Danny blushed.

"What about you Mr. Too Fine? Or as I hear, Totally Fuckable?" I asked with a smile while raising my eyebrow.

"When are you just going to ask out Valerie?" Tucker opened his mouth to respond then shut it.

"hmph"

"girls are complicated man!" Tucker eventually got out.

"But you know what's not complicated? _Doomed_!" I responded. Might as well just play some video games to get our minds off of things.

"You got that right!"

* * *

I was back in my room blushing like a tomato. Why did I act that way? I mean I'm a confident person but Phantom just made me gah! It's not like it's going to go anywhere of course, hes a ghost and he thinks I'm a ghost! Well at lease a full ghost. And I feel almost like a different version of myself when I'm Spectra. Also there was what I heard from Valerie about him being bad and all… But the interactions I have had with him haven't lead me to think that he is in fact bad. I don't know… But there was also a certain pair of crystal blue eyes I couldn't help but think about… Stop stop stop stop! He probably doesn't even like me he left me at the Nasty Burger to help Tucker with chores. Really chores? Oh shit now I just remembered I punched Dash. Tomorrows going to be hell… I'm going to play _Doomed_ to get my mind off of things.

* * *

I walked up to Danny and Tucker who were standing by their lockers.  
"Dude! How did we lose so badly last night!" Tucker said looking very defeated and angry.

"Tucker, I told you I don't know how!" Danny replied looking irritated and angry as well.

"What's up?" I asked worried.

"They are upset because they lost some dumb video game last night" Valerie said joining us.

"What game?" I asked.

" _Doomed_ , some guy named _Chaos_ totally kicked our butts last night" Danny said looking away still looking pissed.

I started laughing so hard I could barely breath, my user name is Chaos and I dominate that game.

"It's not funny!" Danny and Tucker said in unison.

My laughter stopped immediately, Dash had just turned into the hall. Slowly the hallway got quiet as he passed people and then everyone was whispering up a storm wondering what had happened. His nose had a bandage over it but it was swollen a bit and he had two dark circles underneath his eyes as well. As he passed me he gave me a death glare but continued to move on.

"What happened to him?" Tucker said in awe.

"I uh-" then the bell rang for first period.

In chemistry there wasn't anytime to tell Tucker and Valerie what had happened and in English we were still watching the movie but when we got to lunch I was somewhat forced to tell what had happened.

Danny, Tucker, Valerie and I were sitting at our usual table when Valerie said,

"Why are all the popular kids glaring at us?"

"Oh yea! I heard someone broke Dash's nose at the Nasty Burger yesterday!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What! Man it must have been right after my shift ended!" Valerie said.

Danny looked over at me. My face probably showed my guilt because he said.

"You didn't."

Valerie and Tucker looked over confused at first but slowly got it.

"After you left Dash came up to me and said since you weren't there to protect me he could 'teach me a lesson' and that he 'doesn't usually hit girls but he would make an exception for a freak like me'. I warned him that I would fight back but he pulled his arm back to punch me and I used the palm of my hand and it sorta broke his nose." I finished.

Danny looked pissed as hell.

"Danny calm down I told you I don't need-"

"I'm not pissed at you Sam, I am sick of Dash trying to beat everyone up just because he thinks that he is better." Danny sighed then added with a smile, "nice hit by the way."

"What can't you do Sam?" Valerie asked her eyes wide.

"Be a proper lady, according to my mother." I then remembered this morning.

"I just remembered something I can do. Apparently I kicked the two of your butts at _Doomed_ last night?" I said with a devious smile towards Danny and Tucker.

" _Chaos?"_ They both whispered looking horrified. I gave them a small bow.

 **Shout out to The Talent: thank you so so so much for catching that small detail I just fixed it! I obviously didnt even realize it! thank you!**


	7. Where is the goddamn off button?

I put on a black tank top and some sweatpants, crawled into my bed and pulled up my big fluffy comforter so I was all snuggled in bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But as most nights my brain would not shut off and I was left reflecting.

A few weeks had passed and things almost felt, dare I say, normal? It was so easy to be friends with Danny, Tucker, and Valerie.

I loved talking with Valerie because she always threw the best shade at the popular kids and I could tell if I was ever having trouble with a boy or any trouble whatsoever, she would be there to listen to me, she's doesn't really show it too much but I can tell she is a really caring person.

Tucker and I somehow are friends, we argue sometimes especially since he found out that I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, we will have arguments about meat and vegetarianism, Mother Nature and how they need to not knock down trees to make new shopping malls and other things. We don't talk too much otherwise, maybe a conversation about electronics but not much, it's nice though whenever Danny does something stupid we will share glances of how Danny is just Captain Clueless sometimes. It's weird but I think if he were asked, he would say that he is truly one of my friends and that I am one of his.

Then there's Danny. I don't know we just click. We can talk about most things, sometimes even about ghosts. Those are always interesting since his parents know so much. He became a person that when I get to school in the morning I have to bite my lip so I don't start smiling like an idiot from down the hallway. We share moments too like when Tucker and Valerie are flirting and it's just getting annoying, in class sometimes we will try and make the other laugh by making a face or mocking the teacher. I think It started because I was totally zoned out one day and Danny was trying to get my attention for some reason and he was making weird faces to get my attention so I responded with a face. We actually almost got in trouble one day when a teacher turned around quicker than I expected and I was making a really weird face at Danny but managed to make it look like I was just making a weird face right before I "sneezed" I saw Danny biting his lip really hard and his face started to turn red from holding in his laughter both at my face and that I had managed to make it look like a convincing sneeze. Then some days in class when we look at each other it's different. We lock eyes and just sorta zone out with each other. I don't know if I have mentioned that since his messy hair is so jet black it just contrasts his bright blue crystal eyes even more making them stand out beautifully...

Anyway.

Ghost attacks are really common and I do see Phantom and he makes me fill up with heat but not romantic heat, I don't know how to describe it, like I feel like I am Spectra with him (which I am) but Spectra never really was someone before I came here, it was just a name for my ghost form. I feel like I have almost a different personality as her. I'm never insecure when I am Spectra but then the moment I change back to Sam I'm always a tad embarrassed that I can be so outgoing, confident and almost I don't really want to say it but seductive or sexy? I just don't know, it's not a bad thing it's just something that I never knew about myself, that I could be a different person as Spectra. It just never crossed my mind.

Back to who i am most of the time. I haven't told them about my family being rich and all, Danny just knows that my mom is snooty as hell but it hasn't come up but also I am worried about what might happen if they know. I really don't want their opinion of me to change because of my family. I am especially worried about Valerie's reaction since she used to be wealthy before the interaction with Phantom...

Gosh why the fuck can't I just fall asleep when my head hits the pillow! I'm tired and don't want to be stressed about things I don't have to be stressed about right now.

Oh yeah speaking of stressful things Dash and the popular kids haven't done anything to me since I broke Dash's nose but I keep getting bad looks from them. I honestly don't care what they think of me but I won't lie that I am nervous they might try and sneak something on me at some point. I wonder what their reaction would be that my family is rich as fuck, it would be a good laugh but I cringe to think about what they might do if they ever found out.

I'm glad that things have calmed down and that I have calmed down too. I'm not going to lie, I liked the attention I got from people as the new girl but I also realized that just wasn't me and I really didn't like that. I felt like I was trying to impress people because for once people were actually talking to me. It's really nice to just sit quietly and read like I used to at school but this time around I could be around friends and not have to worry about people being mean to me.

I got it, I remembered this thing where you count to 10 without thinking about anything else but if you do you have to start again at 1, so I will just do that until I fall asleep.

1\. 2. 3. Danny.

1\. 2. 3. 4. I shivered which made me think of ghosts.

1\. Phantom.

Ok ok deep breath.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. Crystal blue eyes...

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a week I was on vacation but I was able to write a few chapters so I will be trying to get those up in the next couple of days!**

 **I just want to thank all of the people who have followed the story and me and all the reviews it makes me so so so happy every time I get an email that someone has followed the story or when I get a review saying to update soon, trust me if you ask me for an update it inspires me to want to write more! Thank you all again for the support!**


	8. Gravel

It was the weekend, finally! I walked downstairs to get some breakfast, well I guess it would be lunch now since it's 12:00.

"Sammykins make sure you are ready by 4:00, ok?" My mother asked.

Of course she had forgotten to tell me about plans as per usual.

"What? What are we doing? You haven't said anything to me about anything" I said sleepily.

"We were graciously invited to the Mayors for dinner, as we are one of the wealthiest and most influential families in town now. It takes about an hour to drive up and i expect you to look very nice and on your best behavior. Now I could pick out a few dresses that you could pick from or you can pick but it has to be nice."

The mayor? She is letting me pick out what I want to wear so this must be really important. I forgot that mayors were actually a thing.

"O-*yawn*kay"

As I was eating breakfast my phone buzzed, it was a text from Danny

'Hey Tucker and I are going to the park wanna meet us there? Val might join later'

'Sure, what time?'

'ehhhhh when ever I guess 12:30/1:00?'

'sure, i just gotta get dressed, kinda woke up like 20 minutes ago'

'I would have slept late except Tucker had to come over at 10:00 and yell in my ear to wake me up just because he was bored :p'

I smiled to myself

':( aww poor Danny'

'I know it's terrible :'('

I went upstairs and put on some jeans a sweatshirt.

"MOM! I'M GOING OUT I WILL BE BACK BEFORE THE DINNER THINGY" I yelled to the house unsure where my mother was in it.

"OKAY SWEETIE JUST GET BACK AT THE VERY LATEST 3:30 SO YOU CAN GET READY!" I heard her shout back from somewhere.

I got outside and decided to walk there since it was about 12:30 and I wasn't sure if they would get there exactly at 12:30 or more towards 1:00 and it was about a 15 minute walk.

When I got there no one was there so I sat down on the swings. After a few minutes passed I started swinging higher and higher, I felt like a kid it was so fun.

"I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF!" I heard Danny say as he walked from behind the swing set to in front of me.

I had slowed down a bit but continued to swing.

"Fine! Catch me!" I said while letting go and pushing off.

"SAM!" He yelled as I fell, he somehow turned sideways to catch me bridal style and even though he caught me we both fell.

We were both laughing with me laying horizontally across Danny when Tucker came up to us and just said plainly,

"You two are crazy"

Once we calmed down, Danny and I went back onto the swings, Tucker sat on the roof of the slide.

Danny and I were swinging in unison when Valerie joined us.

"Hey you two lovebirds"

What?

We both paused then in unison said,

"We are not lovebirds"

"Uhh yea you are, have you never heard that term before? When two people are swinging on swings and going at the same pace, lovebirds?"

Danny and I slowed down looking at each other then back to Valerie.

"Hmph maybe it was just a thing some of the girls did in elementary school."

"Hey Danny" Tucker said

"You remember that game we would play in elementary school? What was it called with the people on the playground and the one person with their eyes closed that had to go on the playground and tag someone or call GRAVEL! That's it Gravel!"

"Oh yea! Wanna play?" Danny asked Valerie and me excitedly.

"Sure" we responded.

"Tucker basically just described most of it, if your it you can have your eyes open on the ground but not on the playground and if you're not it, you just avoid whomever is it so they don't tag you, but if you are on the gravel when the person who is it calls gravel you're it."

"I say Danny's it since I'm already on the playground and since you two are new to it."

"Fine!" Danny counted to ten giving us time to get on the playground, Tucker was still on the roof of the slide, Valerie was waiting in the middle to see where Danny would go and I was by the other slide.

"GRAVEL!" Danny shouted as he ran onto the playground with his eyes closed, Valerie quickly jumped onto the sliding pole and held on as Danny passed her, Danny started to come right towards me and I started to giggle nervously. I went down the slide halfway, Danny right behind me, then jumped onto the side of the playground and climbed my way back up.

I had the biggest smile on my face when Danny was at the bottom of the slide and was on the gravel again so he could open his eyes there.

He made eye contact with me and stated,

"I'm gonna get you."

He ran back up the playground faster than before and got on the side and he was getting closer and I just couldn't hold in my giggles. I was hanging off the side of the playground when he was right next to me and tagged me from above the playground.

"You're it!"

I had never felt so happy and like a kid it, it was so much fun.

On my turn I got Tucker, who was not the best but eventually got Valerie who then got me, who then got Tucker again. It was fun climbing around the playground, I felt like Spider-Man almost. We played a few more rounds and went on the swings more.

I was having so much fun until my phone rang, it was 3:31 of course my mother would call one minute after I had to be home. I should have been home though I really needed to take a shower. I answered my phone,

"I'm on my way, I'm almost home" I lied to my mom so she would think I'm not as far as I was.

"Hurry up Samantha this is an important Dinner!" She scolded me and hung up.

"I gotta go, my mom wanted me home at 3:30" I sighed.

"want us to walk with you?" Valerie asked.

"No, no its fine I'm probably going to just run anyways but thanks!

I guess I will see you all later, this was really fun"

I smiled at Danny who gave a small pout then returned the smile.

I started to run back with an even bigger smile on my face. After I got a bit away from them I changed into my ghost form and flew the rest of the way home.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair and decided to humor my mother I would wear something that wasn't black, just very very dark purple.

It was a V-neck with one inch straps, it was tight up top and at the waist it poofed out to above my knees. I put on one of my nicer necklaces that my grandma got for me for my birthday last year.

I walked down stairs and my mom gave me an actual smile, not her fake smile that she wears all the time but a real one.

"Darling you look beautiful!" For once I actually smiled back at her.

 **What's this? I think I am actually starting to have some sort of plot maybe? Thanks to everyone who follows and favorites and reviews it encourages me to write even though I lack some skills but I enjoy writing this and its great to hear that you all like to read it!**

 **Also I hope I was able to describe the game Gravel** **accurately, people also call it wood chips I think as well. Also I remembered when I was a kid on the swings if you were in time with someone else you were lovebirds and I was like ayyyyy hehehehe lovebirds**


	9. Dinner at the Green Bay Packers Museum

The drive was about an hour long, we pulled up to the Mayor's estate which was huge. When we walked in I wasn't sure if we were at the Mayor's house or a museum for the Green Bay Packers.

"Hello Manson Family! I would like to formally introduce myself, Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park." He said while shaking hands.

Mr. Masters was a tall man in a well fit suit with long grey hair pulled into a ponytail, despite being grey he looked somewhat young, he looked to be about my parents age actually.

"And you must be Samantha!" he said shaking my hand.

I bit my tongue to hold back saying it was just Sam, I knew my mother would scold me for that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now why don't we relocate to the dining hall!"

Dinner was actually quite good, there were salads and when they brought out the main course which happened to be steak I did speak up for myself.

"Pardon me Mr. Masters, but I am a vegetarian." I had learned from other dinners to just leave it simple like that and to say it politely to avoid my parents scolding me.

"Ah no problem Samantha!" He exclaimed and within the next minute another meal had been made.

He seemed nice but something felt off to me, I'm not sure if it was him or the house but something wasn't sitting right with me.

About halfway through dinner something brought me out of being zoned out from their boring talk.

"So I heard that you have also invested with the Fentons?"

My head shot up from hearing their last name. Mr. Masters' face was hard to read, it was similar to my mother's face when she sees what I wear each day, so I guess actually it was easy for me to see his distaste for them. I wonder why.

"Yes, though Mr. Fenton is a bit... eccentric, Mrs. Fenton is a very good investment, she is quite successful in the lab." My father said with some distaste for Danny's father but got more optimistic with the mention of Mrs. Fenton.

Mr. Masters hard eyes softened at the mention of Mrs. Fenton as well.

"A yes Maddie has always been the smart one..." He seemed to have gotten lost for a second then,

"Seems the conversation has become interesting to you Samantha?" He said to me, seeming to notice me looking up from my plate for the second time tonight.

"I go to school with their son, Danny, and I recognized the name and it caught my attention."

"Ah yes Daniel, he is a _special_ boy now isn't he?" He said eyes narrowing with a sly smile that I really didn't like.

"Sure, he is very nice." I replied with a smile trying to mask my uncertainty about this conversation

"Yes, yes, yes very nice... Anyways on the matter of ghosts, have you had to deal with any of these attacks we have?" Many years of uncomfortable and irritating conversations had prepared my poker face for this conversation.

"One or two but I managed to get away pretty fast. What about you Mr. Masters? have you had to deal with many ghost problems?"

He chuckled.

"Oh my dear I have had more than my fair share of ghostly problems."

My mother then decided to take part of this conversation sadly she didn't change the topic she just blew air onto the fire.

"Yes, well Sammie here has also taken an interest into ghosts since we took a tour of a facility a few years ago"

"Oh really! Maybe one day you can take a tour of my labs here! I am having a party for scientists and investors to mingle coming up and I would love to have you all here!"

"Why doesn't that just sound lovely Jeremy! and Samantha would love a tour!" my mom responded excitedly.

Thanks mom.

My parents then got onto some other topic and the rest of the dinner was for the most part uneventful.

As we were leaving Mr. Masters shook all of our hands saying how great it was that we are able to make it to the party and it was an honor to have us all for dinner tonight.

"Don't forget Samantha next time I promise to give you the full tour of the ghost lab here!" His smile was unsettling but I managed to keep up my act as the perfect daughter.

"I look forward to it" I replied with a smile.

We got back to the house at around midnight. It was hard to believe I was playing at the park today. I needed to text someone because I was really rattled by Vlad Masters. It was weird because he didn't actually do anything out of the ordinary I just had a bad feeling and then the talk about Danny... Did he know something? Or is there even something to know about? I took out my phone to text Danny, I felt like he could make me feel better.

'hey are you up?'

As I waited I took off my dress and make up then put on an oversized t-shirt, put my hair in a messy bun and curled up into a ball on my bed.

'yep, whats up? how was your fancy dinner'

Gahhh how do you even word this? Like how do I say " I just had dinner with the mayor and he creeped me out for no reason and I am nervous also he thinks you are a special boy and wants to take me to see his special ghost lab"

Yea, that would go over perfectly. I feel like this is something you don't just send in a text message I need to talk to him in person.

'It was meh, they guy who hosted it was really unsettling, you all have fun after I left?'

'We stayed for a little longer then left. Is everything okay?'

I smiled to myself. Its amazing how great it feels to have someone ask you if you are okay, it means they care about you in someway.

'Yea I think so, do you think I could tell you more in detail tomorrow?'

'How's bout we meet at the park again tomorrow at 12 and you can tell me about it I will be there for you, got it?'

I curled up more covering my burning face with my hands smiling to myself. This damn guy just made me feel better and he barely has to do anything.

'That sounds awesome thank you :)'

'Now. On to more pressing matters, wanna play Doomed?'

I smiled again.

'bring it nerd'


	10. Motorcycles and swings

Danny and I ended up playing until about 3 in the morning and I was so tired I almost fell asleep on the keyboard.

Sadly, instead of sleeping _really_ late I was woken up by my ghost senses going off at about 10 in the morning.

I changed into my ghost form and flew out of my house. I heard the ghost before I saw him. It was the sound of an obnoxiously loud motorcycle that caught my attention.

I floated near the road and saw a ghost on that motorcycle. I flew down matching the speed.

"I THINK YOU MIGHT BE GOING A TAD OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!"

The ghost was a pale guy with an oversized jacket, gloves without the fingers and he had ear length greasy blondish hair. He slowed down, looked at me, then swung his bike around to the curb.

"I haven't seen you around before, wanna take a ride?" He said with a gross smile full of disgusting teeth.

"No, thank you" I replied full of sass floating above him defensively to show I was not interested in anything other than kicking his ass.

"I don't think Kitty would like that you are flirting with other ghosts Johnny" Phantom said joining us.

"Get off my case Phantom, can't a guy just drive his bike and talk to a lady?" Johnny said as if he were a preteen.

"Look either go back to the ghost zone or we will give you the short cut through the thermos." Phantom must have dealt with this guy many times before.

"Ohh... I see how it is, Already have a claim on this one Phantom" Johnny said as if congratulating a bro.

I flew down and towered over Johnny in a blink of an eye and spoke quietly and menacingly,

"No one claims me. I belong to myself and no one else. You are a despicable disgusting little ghost-man."

He looked a bit frightened by me which I was pretty proud of and tried to talk, failed but then suddenly stuck out his right arm and exclaimed,

"SHADOW G-" before he could finish, Phantom sucked him into the thermos.

I sighed irritated. Phantom turned to me with a small smile.

"Damn Spectra, you scared the shit outta him"

I shrugged with a smile

"Its fun scaring the shit out of skeezy men but anyways Phantom, we're going to have to get me one of those. It's been great and all but it wouldn't it just be swell if I could also catch ghosts so you don't have to show up each time?"

"What do you not like me anymore?" He pouted floating down to the ground to show how very upset he was.

"Aw Phantom, you know you will always be my #1 but just think about how nice it would be for both of us to have a thermos. Please" Now it was my turn to pout, I floated down to the ground so that I was looking up at him. I gave him my best boo boo face and looked up while I batted my eyelashes.

He pursed his lips then dropped his head and sighed.

He reached out a hand out to hold my face stroking his thumb across my cheek.

"Alas, your boo boo face is too strong for me." He shook his head slightly leaning down towards me.

"But it will cost you" He said quietly with a mischievous smile bringing his hand from holding my face to tilting it up towards his.

"What kind of payment?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I haven't thought of it yet..." He smiled again mischievously leaning down. My eyes started to flutter shut letting whatever was about to happen, happen. Suddenly we both heard a car horn pass and realized the sight of two ghost seriously flirting and floating on the side of the road was a tad weird and broke apart.

"Well a ghosts gotta keep things interesting so I have got to skedaddle! But next time I see you I will have a thermos and a way for you to pay me back" He said winking and showing a dazzling smile.

Damn him and his cute face and nice body and smooth talking. I flew back home and changed back to my human form. I was thinking about how first we almost kissed but then about how I still know next to nothing about Phantom...

My phone buzzed with a new message from Danny.

'Park at 11?'

'Sure, just got up so I have to get changed. 11 sounds good.'

Technically I did just get up and I was still wearing an oversized tee-shirt and no bra so 11:00 was great.

* * *

I was sitting on the swing totally zoned out when I heard.

"boo!" which scared the absolute crap out of me.

Danny emerged from behind me holding his stomach laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Fuck you!" I said trying to frown but couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"You didn't think it was an _actual_ ghost now did you?" He said looking at me while raising his eyebrows mockingly. I rolled my eyes at him. Quickly thoughts of Phantom flashed through my mind then disappeared.

He then sat down on the swing next to me.

"So what's up?" Danny said with a soft smile. It took me a second to remember why I needed to talk to him. I paused then looked down at the gravel and sighed.

"I don't really know how to put it. It's kinda a long slash short story. So my dad's an investor and all and the mayor took interest and that's where we were last night, at his house." That's the beginning of it I wasn't really sure how to explain the rest but when I looked back up at Danny I realized that I didn't have to explain how I felt too much about the Mayor.

When I looked back up at Danny his smile had vanished and his face had turned more serious than I have ever seen.

"You had dinner last night with Vlad Masters" He asked but mostly stated.

"Yea, there is something off about him I just don't know what-"

"You stay away from him Sam, he is dangerous." He said sternly.

I usually would have gotten mad at Danny for trying to protect me and not thinking I could handle myself, first I was a bit shocked by this side of Danny, but there was something really off about Vlad Masters and it was validating to know Danny felt the same way, that it wasn't just me.

"Danny..." I started, "another thing I wanted to talk about was that your family came up last night." Danny's eyes became wide and his face lost color.

"Danny, what's wrong? He didn't say anything bad he just said how your mother had brains and that you... That you're a special boy?"

Danny's eyes were still wide and worried.

"Hey, don't worry I won't believe anything he tells me, you are not special at all, he must be crazy"

I said giving a small smile to lighten up the mood.

Danny sighed looking a bit relieved, so I guess there is something that Vlad knows about Danny. Something that Danny doesn't want me to know.

"He is one crazed up fruitloop I will tell you that" Danny finally said. My small smile slowly slid away when I remembered the party he invited us to

"He is having a party for ghost inventors and investors and he told me he wanted to give me a personal tour of his lab, I don't-"

Danny stood up from the swing facing me and nearly shouted.

"YOU CANNOT BE ALONE WITH HIM"

I jumped up, angry that Danny had misdirecting his anger and shouted at me.

"Danny! Calm down, and cut it out! I was about to say before you cut me off, I don't want to be anywhere alone with him, I know there is something off about him okay? Don't get pissed at me"

Danny blinked realizing he was getting too intense and sat down.

"I-I'm sorry Sam."

I sat back down and looked at Danny, my anger had faded away and for once I was feeling a bit nervous.

"Hey Danny," I said quietly.

"I really don't want to ask this of you but do you think that since your parents might be invited do you think that maybe you could ask them to go? That way I won't be alone."

Danny looked troubled.

"I will, I will be there for you I promise."

I smiled and got up and hugged him.

"Thank you" It was a bit of an awkward hug since he was sitting on the swing but I rested my head on his shoulder and soaked up the warmth of the embrace.

"So now what?" I asked while sitting back onto the swing.

Now Danny really looked confused, he thought for a second then,

"Oh yea! I almost forgot to tell you that Tucker and I are planning on watching Guardians of the Galaxy at my house later. Tucker never got to see it in theaters because he was grounded for using his PDA at the dinner table too many times. You wanna come?" Danny said with a smile.

"That sounds awesome" I smiled at him.

Danny and I sat there talking about movies for a bit until he suddenly remembered that his parents needed him to work on some project in the lab.

"I would ask if you wanted to come and help but we had burritos for dinner last night and my dad is or was in the lab this morning and I don't want you to have to experience that smell."

I laughed.

"Okay then! Maybe next time I would love to help anytime"


	11. An idea in a burrito-belly-smelly lab

Danny's POV

Wow today was already a long day. First the incident with Johnny 13 and Spectra. Fuck, she scared the shit out of him and me a little bit, when he said the sexist thing about me "claiming her" she flew down so fast and the air got colder and her already bright eyes were burning so bright I thought they would burn a hole through Johnny's thick head. Then after he left and we were so close again...

I shook my head snapping out of it. I don't need any umm, distractions right now.

My phone buzzed, it was Sam asking what time for the movie tonight.

Then there was Sam, which reminded me of Vlad.

Damn Vlad Masters, I don't know what he is planning but whatever it is it can't be good and I really don't want Sam caught in the middle of it all. It would just be awful. Shit and I am going to be there and if she found out I am part ghost. Shit. Shit shit shit shit!

I decided to call Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck are you free right now?"

"More or less, playin video games, so you know"

"Can you come over and help me, I have to figure out how to make another thermos and also Vlad trouble, I will

explain more in a bit."

"Sure dude, I can be there in like 10 minutes."

"Okay, that works for me. Thanks a billion"

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

* * *

When Tucker got to the house I was already in the basement getting all the parts for the new thermos together. I also had the fans on to try and air out the lab.

"Hey du-" Tucker stopped on the stairs when he heard the fans on.

"Please tell me that your family didn't have burritos last night" He asked with a pained look on his face. I looked up and closed my eyes, frowned, and nodded sadly. Tucker took a deep breath and held his nose.

"dis must be really impordant if you are working down here in dhese conditions."

I sighed.

"I guess the first part is what Sam told me this morning. You remember how she had to leave because of the fancy dinner?"

Tucker nodded, not opening his mouth to conserve the clean air he had.

"It was at Vlads"

Tuckers eyes got wide and he forgot about the smell.

"Sam had dinner at Vlad's house last night? Why? What happened?"

"That's why I called you here, they were only there because her dad's and investor in ghost stuff but he has enough money. I don't know but she said that something was off about him and that he mentioned my family and said I was a 'special boy'"

I started to get worked up, damn Vlad.

"Fuck and she said that he is having some party for ghost investors and inventors and my parents are sure to be invited and she says she wants me to go and of course I can't let her be there alone but Vlad and what if he tries to expose me to her just because he just LOVES to fuck up everything! And-"

"Dude! calm down! okay? We'll figure something out, I got your back if there is anything you need me to do just ask, unless it's eating a salad. Or going to a hospital. Love ya dude but never gonna do either." He said smiling.

"Also why are you down here anyways?"

"That was the next part Tuck, I need your help to make another Fenton Thermos, Spectra asked for one, which would be helpful for both of us." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ah yes Spectra, the sexy ghost girl" Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows.

"How are things with her anyways? I still haven't gotten a good look at her. Only from the ground when you two are floating like 40 feet in the air or some shit." Tucker said sitting down next to me picking up tools to work on the new thermos.

"I don't know? Good? She owes me for the thermos, I haven't decided how to have her pay me back since money doesn't seem like the right thing..." I rested my head on my hand tired from everything.

"Sex?" Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows again.

NO

"Dude! Fuck no!" I mean it's not like I haven't thought about maybe kissing her or uh... Anyways.

"Oh yea, there's another little lady that you want to get with" Tucker said grabbing a screwdriver.

"Oh yeah? How's everything working out with you and Valerie?" He had been unsuccessful so far in being able to actually ask her out. I sat back in the chair fiddling with one of the pieces of the thermos.

"Uuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhh." Tucker slid down off the chair to the floor then suddenly popped back up.

"Hey I actually just got an idea of how you can have Spectra repay you! And no, its not dirty"

"Shoot"

"Talk to her about going to the party undercover to protect Sam and keep an eye out so that you don't have to change into your ghost form if something happens cuz she'll be there!" Tucker said leaning back in his chair proud of his idea.

I thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, Spectra owes me anyways and I can protect Sam and not have to worry about Vlad...

"That actually just might work, She can just stay intangible or just overshadow random people throughout the night and make sure Vlad doesn't do anything!"

Now I just had to find a way to talk to Spectra, hopefully there would be a ghost attack or something soon so I could talk to her. Huh, never thought I would have thought I would want a ghost attack.

"Good luck asking the sexy ghost girl you flirt with to protect the goth girl you want to get with" Tucker said returning to work on the thermos.

I threw the piece of thermos I was playing with at his head

 **Spectra protect Sam, great idea! except for one tiny little problem... hehehehe...**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and for following me or the story! I have the next couple chapters ready I just want to make sure everything is good before I post stuff but I should have another by tomorrow or the day after.**


	12. Come and Get your Movie

Danny sent me a text that we were gonna start the movie at about 4:30 When I got to Danny's house, Tucker and Valerie were already there sitting on the couch looking pissed at Danny.

"Hiya Sam..." He greeted me sheepishly.

"What's up?" I questioned.

Danny sighed and bowed his head.

"We can't watch the movie because my dad took the TV to experiment on. Valerie's Dad doesn't let boys over so we can't watch it there and Tucker doesn't have a TV he just uses his computer..."

"I have been waiting too long to see this Danny! I did my waiting... 12 YEARS... IN AZKABA- wait wrong thing. BUT COME ON DUDE WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS FOR SO LONG! " Tucker wailed. He suddenly stopped his fake weeping and turned to me wide-eyed.

"Wait a second. Sam... You have a... TV right?"

"Technically..."

"Please please please please please!" Tucker begged while holding his hands together.

I sighed.

"I guess we can watch it at my house..." I said irritated.

"Thank you Sam! I could kiss you!" Tucker exclaimed.

"One rule: no one is allowed to say anything about my house or where we watch the movie. Got it?" I said sternly. They all nodded. I just don't want them to judge me, it's not my fault that my parents decided to get a big house.

When we got to the outside of my house Tucker's mouth hung open, Valerie's eyes were wide and Danny I could tell was trying to keep his face neutral. I could feel the heat rising in my neck and coloring my cheeks.

As we walked through the large front door to the forye I heard my grandmother.

"Sam, darling" she rounded the corner from the living room on her motor wheel chair.

"Could you help me with- oh! Are these friends of yours?" She said with a huge smile.

"Yea we are just going downstairs to watch a movie. What do you need help with?" "Oh nothing I'm just trying to figure out how to make my scooter go faster, Marlee and I want to race our chairs since she just got a new one, I remember there was a gear or something..."

Tucker walked over with his hand on his chin looking at the chair.

"Hmm… Let me look inside." He said opening the back of the chair.

"There you go! should have sped it up a tiny bit" Tucker said with a smile. We all looked at him in awe.

"What my granny has the same one!" He shrugged.

We laughed.

"Just be careful while racing, and no foul play!" I said kissing her forehead as we walked downstairs.

"Careful my butt! I'm gonna make Marlee eat my dust! And as for foul play I will make no such promises."

"Your grandma is adorable." Valerie said as we went into the basement.

We went to the room to the left of the stairs. It was a large white wall that we put a projector on to watch movies and had two rows of four reclining chairs which Tucker proceed to jump and sprawl over all of the chairs in the first row.

"This place is awesome." He stated.

"Hey Tucker, if you set up the movie I will go start some popcorn, the Blu Ray player is right over there by the projector" I said pointing to the back of the room. I went to the far right corner of the room where the popcorn machine was.

"Sam, I hope you know that we are never watching movies anywhere but here from now on." Valerie said comfortably from the chair on the far right.

"Yea, I guessed that would happen." I sighed with a smile.

"We could do a movie night every once in a while?" Danny asked.

"Totally!" Tucker said sitting down in the chair in between Danny and Valerie. I put the popcorn into four bags and sat in the chair next to Danny and passed it down.

"And now for Guardians of the Galaxy!" Tucker said excitedly as the opening song, Come and Get your Love started playing.

* * *

"That was awesome. Sam you are a beautiful human being." Tucker said calmly as the credits ended.

I smiled. The movie was great and my friends were still liked me for me.

"Do you all want anything to eat or drink?" I asked trying to be a good host.

"Sure do you have coke?" Danny asked.

"Mt. Dew?" From Tucker.

"Just water for me, want help?" Valerie asked.

Out of the three of them I was most worried about her reaction about my house, I remember her telling me that her family lost all of their money because of a ghost accident.

"Sure"

Once we got to the top of the stairs and the door was closed she said with a sly smile,

"Sooo, what's going on between you and Danny?"

My heart paused for a second.

"What?" I was not expecting this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Damm I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I think you know what I mean." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Same thing that's going on between you and Tucker." I replied with a smile.

"Tusche" she smiled then added.

"We totally need a girls night sometime, we could watch dumb chick flicks and have a sleepover, either your house or mine which ever you want."

"That actually sounds like a great idea I'd love that." I smiled.

Once we got the drinks we started walking down the stairs when we heard,

"HA! Suck it!"

Valerie and I just stood in the doorway looking in the movie room to where Danny was standing triumphantly on top of Tucker who was laying on the floor buried beneath all the pillows from the chairs.

 **Thanks to all the great reviews and to everyone who has followed me or the story! It makes me so happy each time I get an email saying there was a new follow/favorite/review!**

 **Sadly I leave for college in one day so updates will be a lot further apart. I have pretty much most of the story worked out but I still have to write it up and stuff. I will be trying to get out at least two or three more chapters either tonight or tomorrow if I can.**


	13. Who would readwrite fanfic on ghosts?

The next couple of days were uneventful, there hadn't even been any ghost attacks for once which was nice. Although suddenly I felt like I was getting looks from Paulina and her servant Starr. It was Thursday and I was getting ready to leave for school when my mom looked up from the kitchen table where she was having her breakfast.

"Samantha, you remember Mr. Masters from dinner the other night?"

My blood went cold for a second.

"Yea, why?" I said as disinterested as I possibly could.

"We got an invitation in the mail yesterday for his party! So make sure your free a week from this Saturday okay?"

I knew the answer to the question I was about to ask but I didn't see any harm in asking, other than a minute lecture,

"Do I have to go?"

"Samantha, Mr. Masters said he would even show you around his top notch lab himself you should be honored and excited! And furthermore-"

"Got it, I'm so very excited. I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now, see ya!"

Well it was worth a shot.

When I got to school I saw Paulina and her posy giving me dirty looks mixed with some smirks which was a bit unnerving. I was quickly distracted by Valerie.

"Hey! Wanna have that sleepover we were talking about tomorrow night? I was cleaning out my room and found my Legally Blonde DVD, I haven't seen it in forever."

"I've never seen that, is it any good?" I asked Valerie who stared at me her mouth hanging open.

"We are so watching it."

I shrugged apologetically as the bell rang for first period.

When Danny sat down with us at lunch he looked worried

"Danny, Daaaannnnnnyyyyyy" I said getting him out of his faze, "You okay?"

He looked up at me, opened and closed his mouth then said,

"We got an invitation in the mail for Vlad's party next Saturday."

Oh yea... That...

"My mom told me about that this morning, I asked if I could skip out but she said no."

Danny sighed frustrated.

"Fuck Vlad." Danny said stabbing at his food.

Valerie who was zoned out suddenly popped up.

"You know what I just remembered, really random but I saw the weirdest thing the other day, I saw this ghost girl just flying around. Not the usual crazy ones we usually get around here, she looked different, like she was just enjoying flying"

I started choking on my water.

"You okay Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yea *cough* just went *cough* *cough* down the wrong way *cough*" I struggled to take in air after breathing in water. It maybe wasn't me?

"What did she look like?" Danny asked interested.

"Was she hot?" Tucker added.

"I didn't get a good look at her but she had white hair and was wearing white outfit. And I don't know if she was hot Tucker." Shit Valerie saw me in my ghost form.

I tried to act as normal as possible.

"You know, I think I saw her too one time," Danny added.

Fuck, could this get any worse.

"I was walking into my house and I think I saw her flying over but that was months ago." He looked over at me. I had an idea how to change the topic.

"I haven't seen her but I have seen the other guy, you know? Phantom?" I said.

Danny dropped his fork.

"I have been wondering about him, I have heard mixed things. I want to know more, you know?"

Tucker was the first to respond.

"No one knows too much. But he showed up a few years ago and for the most part tries to defend the area from bad ghosts. Some people consider him a hero." Valerie opened her mouth to speak but Danny quickly jumped in.

"Val disagrees because her dad lost his job because of a ghost accident involving him but other than that he is a good guy." Valerie sighed. I don't really know what kind of answer I was looking for but I guess that worked.

"Sounds like you know the guy the way you talk about him." Valerie said irritated at the two of them.

"Yea I would say I am his best friend." Tucker said with a cocky smile leaning back in his chair.

"I would like to be better friends with the ghost girl." Tucker said rubbing his hands together. Danny and Valerie simultaneously hit him and or threw food at his face. My face , I knew if Tucker ever found out he would probably be embarrassed and say he never cared about the "ghost girl".

"Hey! psh! Whatever, I bet that Phantom is trying to hit that anyways" Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows. Danny hit him again.

"Tucker, you sound like a fan shipping two characters together" Val said laughing .

"Well maybe I should go and write a fanfiction about them! But then again who would actually write or even read a fanfiction about two ghosts?" Tucker said sighing dramatically.

 **Sorry it's been so long, I'm going to try and put up a few more chapters today. I'm just going to try and get the story up and out there so there might be more mistakes than usual.**


	14. Well, this just got a tad complicated

It was finally Friday and school was done for the week. Val decided I had to watch Legally Blonde was coming over later tonight to watch Legally Blonde. I was getting home from school I got out of my car when my ghost senses went off.

Wow, a whole week without any ghost attacks, I thought.

I turned into a ghost and flew up into the sky. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I continued to fly around. I was drawn to the park where I saw Phantom floating near the top of the trees looking for something.

"Long time no see." I said as I flew up towards him. He looked relieved yet worried.

"I know, the one time I actually need a ghost attack and there are none for the whole week! Unheard of!" He scoffed.

"Need a ghost attack?" I asked confused. We floated down into the tree and sat on the higher up branches so no one would see us.

"Yea, I needed to see you, to give you this."

He pulled out a silver thermos with a black lid and tossed it towards me.

"Remember how I said you would owe me for this?" he had a serious look on his face.

"I do recall that, yes."

He looked away to the side slouching, a slight breeze fluttered his white hair across his stunning green eyes.

"Look" He sighed,

" I need your help."

"How do I put this..." He muttered to himself, then looked up.

"Okay, so do you know the mayor, Vlad Masters?"

I could feel my eyes get wide, I looked at him questioningly.

"Yea, but I don't know much about him though"

"He is having a party next Saturday night and I need you to be there." He straightened up.

"I need you to help protect someone and make sure that Vlad isn't up to anything"

He sounded like Danny almost... I was too distracted by what Phantom was asking to think anymore about that though.

"What would he be up to you think? And how do you know about this party?" And how would I be able to help him when I had to be at the party myself?

"Let's just say I have known Vlad for... A long time... This party is for ghost hunters and investors and-"

"And you think it would be a good idea for me, a ghost, to be in an area surrounded by ghost hunters?"

What was he playing at? Did he want me to go away? Was he setting me up?

"No! Just- I-" He went from sitting on the branch to floating in front of it, his hands were tangled in his hair frustrated.

"I need you to protect her!" He nearly shouted.

"Her?" I asked quietly and curiously getting up from the branch floating in front of him.

Phantom looked up surprised at what he had said.

"I uh-"

"What is she in danger of?" I asked calmly trying to help calm him down.

"Vlad. I don't know what he is up to or if he is up to anything at all. She doesn't say it but I can tell that she is a little scared of him, I don't know what he did but I have never seen her get that look in her eyes..." It made my heart pang with the pain in his eyes for worrying about the girl, he must really care for her.

"Phantom, I need to know, what is up with Vlad? There has to be more than just he is a creep." Maybe Phantom knew what the real thing was or I could try to ask Danny maybe but he might get angry. It was weird this interaction with Phantom keeps me thinking about Danny.

Phantom looked very unsure of what to say.

"Look, I am trying my best to give you all the information you need but also I need you to know that I am withholding information from you because if he ever found out you know... It would put you in danger and I can't do that to you."

His eyes were full of worry. He blinked then sighed.

"Let's just say he has control over some ghost and uses their powers for his benefit. He is _very_ dangerous. I know it's asking a lot of you to be there for the price of the thermos but I need help." He finished.

I really want to help him but my parents are forcing me to be there as Sam.

"Where will you be in all of this?" I asked.

Again he looked frustrated.

He sighed.

"I will be there but you won't see me... He knows who I am and a lot of ghost hunters there know me and have been trying to hunt me down. If you need me at all let out a short ghostly wail or shoot a plasma blast into the sky or I don't know get creative and figure out a way to get my attention."

"I am not saying yes I will be there, I need a day or two to figure some things out, okay?" Phantom looked a bit irritated but nodded.

"Hey, I really do want to help you, I want to protect who ever this person is if she means so much to you. We are friends right?" I gave him a small smile. For as much as we flirted and nearly kissed we were friends somehow.

Phantom suddenly pulled me into a hug and whispered,

"Thank you." He said as three large unusual looking vultures that had been sitting at the top of the tree flew away.


	15. Legally Goth

I'm not gonna lie. Part of me was a bit bummed out when I found out Phantom didn't have a thing for me. I mean we totally flirt all the time so I think it was okay for me to think he liked me. I wonder what this other girl is like. He never mentioned- well we never really talked about lives before... I wonder if she was from when he was alive? Maybe she was someone who he didn't have romantic feelings for? Nah, he definitely is in love with this girl, I could see it in his eyes... They were burning brighter and were full of worry but also softness? I don't know they were eyes! But I do want to help him. Mostly because how could I not? He is so worried for this girl which brings me to the second reason: this just reassured me that Vlad Masters is more than what he seems and a bad guy. I have to protect this girl for Phantom. I have to help him because even though we have a... strange relationship, I know he would help me if I ever needed it.

Now the hard part: how the fuck am I going to be there as Sam and Spectra?

Valerie and I were both wrapped up in blankets and curled up on our chairs in my basement. _Perfect Day_ faded out as the credits started rolling.

"I forgot how much I loved that movie" Val said smiling.

"How did you like it?"

"It was actually a lot better than I thought it was going to be. At first I was a bit creeped out how she followed him to Harvard and all but when she started working really hard just to show him up that was great... Dang that was actually really good ." I said smiling. I don't remember the last time I watched a movie with just one friend, it was nice.

"You know what else was good?" Valerie added.

"The fedex guys ass"

I laughed.

"I identify with Paulette's bend-and-snap, I would also break someone's nose."

Val laughed then her eyes got wide then suddenly started to laugh harder.

"SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM!"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

She calmed her laughing down a bit then said.

"What would I have to give or do for you so that you do a bend-and-snap in front of Danny?"

I felt my face heat up instantly.

"Nothing because its not going to happen."

"Awww come on! He is so clueless and klutzy his response would be hilarious!"

I thought about it, I mean I'm not going to lie, I like getting attention from him and it would be fucking hilarious to see his response but that would require me to actually try to act sexy which might be a disaster.

"Tell you what, I will do it-"

"YES!" Valerie exclaimed.

"BUT! You have to make a move on Tucker." I smiled mischievously. Her smile faltered and she started to pout.

"That's not fair! I'm not asking for you to give him a lap dance or anything! Just drop something then bend and snap!"

"I'm not saying you need to become his girlfriend right now or anything but just like, I don't know! Ask him out to coffee, just say something like, 'Hey, wanna get coffee?' I don't know! But you know he wants to ask you out he just doesn't know how to"

Valerie sighed.

"I know…"

"What's the problem? Do you not like him that way?" I asked.

Valerie picked up one of the pillows and smashed it into her face.

"No I do like him. Why do boys suck?" She moaned muffled by the pillow.

"That's always a good question" I fell back in my chair.

"Fine" She said dropping the pillow down.

"You bend-and-snap for Danny and I ask Tucker out for coffee. Why do you have the easy one?" She said throwing the pillow at me.

"Because I'm awkward as hell, Danny is Captain Clueless and you and Tucker have been flirting for who knows how long and you both know you want to go out with the other, so really you win here."

Valerie and I smiled at each other. I think in that moment we both were just full of happiness and love, not because of the boys but because we both finally had found a friend who we could talk to about anything and not worry about being judged.

* * *

It was about 11am when my mother came downstairs.

I for one was surprised since she never came into the basement, let alone even was aware we had a basement that was used for something other than for storing the wine and brandy.

"Sammiekins! Valerie! Time to get up!" My mother said as bright and cheery as ever.

"Mom... why did you wake us up?" I grumbled.

"I had Susan make you all some pancakes and fruit for breakfast then we three are going shopping!"

Valerie, my mother and me.

Together.

Shopping.

The fuck?

 **Sorry that there hasn't** **been an update in a while family stuff and school.**

 **But I have a super long break and I already have the next few chapters ready so I will be trying to get those out like every other day or something (no promises on that) but I will get out everything I have right now by the end of my break!**


	16. Say Yes to the Dress: Goth edition

"Sam, I just want you to know I am coming to your house everyday for breakfast, okay?" Valerie said as we climbed into the car.

We were going to the mall to find dresses for the party next Saturday and my mother thought since Valerie was already over she would love to help me find "The perfect dress!"

"Isn't Susan just the most delightful cook!" My mother said joining the conversation. Susan is my mother's friend's cousin's Aunt who my mom hired to be our personal cook a few years ago.

"So how fancy are these dresses going to be?" Valerie asked excited, she seemed to get along well with my mother which I had not expected.

"Well the invitation says black tie so not ballgowns or anything sadly, but full length and very fancy. Not too gothic please Sammie." She added.

I rolled my eyes even though I was sitting behind her.

The drive wasn't to horrific, Val was able to talk a bit about dresses and small talk with my mother. When we walked into the dress store, Valerie's face lit up. I had no idea she was so into dresses.

"You girls have fun, I will be looking for shoes" My mom said smiling walking towards the other side of the store for the shoes.

We went over to the racks of evening gowns, past the poofy prom dresses.

"So Sam, what kinda dress are you looking for?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know, something simple that will please my mother" I shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Well if that's the case I am picking out your dress!" I smiled, she had good taste and it made her happy which made me happy.

She looked along the racks with an expert eye picking up a few dresses, one dark purple, one black with poof, and a floral dress that was black other than the flowers.

"Here go try theses on! I am going to keep looking, but you have to come out and show me even if it's horrific." Valerie ordered.

I tried the dark purple one first, it was pretty but too simple, it was a simple spaghetti strapped dress with a slightly beaded top and plain bottom.

I walked out towards her, she was holding two more dresses. Her nose crinkled.

"Nah, too simple. Next! Oh! and take these! Don't question any! I just want to see how they look" The black one was a mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline, ruching from the top to around my mid calf, and the bottom mermaid part was black tulle.

I walked out to show Valerie who was now just looking at dresses longingly. I wish there was a way to get her to come to the party just so we could get her a dress, but I don't want her caught up in the middle of everything. She looked over, shook her head and waved her hand for me to change.

Next was the floral one, it was also strapless with a plain neckline and a smaller mermaid bottom.

Again, no.

After three more, (one being a scandalous red dress that had fantastic side-boob with an open back that went down to nearly my butt which we both liked but knew my mother would murder me for wearing), I tried on a simple black silk one Valerie had thrown at me.

It was floor length silk that hugged my hips and waist with a small slit up the side and sleeves that fell off my shoulders. When I walked out Valerie gasped.

"Sam..." She said with a huge smile which I returned.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you, or anyone else for that matter"

I loved this dress.

 **I know this chapter is short but there is a lot to come :D**


	17. Lettuce enjoy our meal

Once we were back from dress shopping Valerie had to go because she had a shift at the Nasty Burger. I hung up the dress in my closet and decided to clean up my room a bit so perhaps I might be able to walk through my room without having to play reverse the floor is lava.

While cleaning I was trying to figure out how I could help Phantom. I couldn't be there while in my ghost form obviously. Could I just be there as Sam and if I needed to change into my ghost form? That seems like the best way... I just need to ask him who this girl is... How did Phantom even get involved with a human girl? Maybe it was someone from when he was alive? This just brought up more questions.  
Who was Phantom? When was he alive? How did he meet this girl? Why was he even a good ghost? What does he even do when he is not hunting ghosts?  
I gave up on cleaning my room, it was just going to be a mess like always.  
I sighed and fell onto my bed and threw my arm over my eyes.  
Enough about Phantom, what about me? Also what about Danny?  
Why does he hate Vlad so much? I mean I know Vlad is a creep and all but there seems to be more.

Danny... Fuck. I like him. Fuck fuck fuck I really like him. I love talking to him, I love making him smile and laugh, I love joking around with him and that he has never once judged me or been mean, he likes me for me. He also is adorable when he gets nervous and also just in general with his dark hair that is probably really soft and his piercing blue eyes...  
My phone suddenly started buzzing startling me. It was a text from Danny. I could feel the sudden blush rush into my cheeks from what I was thinking about him merely 2 seconds ago.  
'Whatcha up to rn?'  
I felt my lips turn up into a smile. Damn it Danny why does a simple text make me happy?  
'Nothing really, ignoring responsibilities u?'  
'lol same, Tucker and I are going to Nasty Burger to irritate Val while she's working wanna join ;D'  
I sighed she hated when they do that.  
'you guys know she hates that? but i guess thats why ur doing it right?'  
'absolutely :D'  
'I'll be there in 10'  
I smiled again and put my boots and coat on and grabbed my car keys.

* * *

Once we finally got our food we sat at one of the booths. It had taken 7 minutes because the guys kept changing what they were going to order just to irritate Val who was at the register.

Tucker unwrapped his burger and looked the most disgusted I have ever seen him look before, he looked towards Valerie who was trying to conceal her laughter. There was lettuce on his burger. Tucker hated lettuce, she had gotten her revenge.

"How come she didn't do anything to your food!" Tucker wined as he carefully peeled off the monstrosity he called lettuce.

"It's just so much more easier to mess with you over food" Danny laughed.

I laughed, Tucker and I still occasionally will get into arguments about meat and being a vegetarian but at this point it's just more of a friendly joking.

"So how was the girl's sleepover last night?" Tucker asked wiggling his eyebrows. I flicked a piece of lettuce from my salad at him.

"It was fun, what did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing much, played a few video games" Tucker shrugged, they had played Doomed until 5am until their eyes hurt from looking at the screen for so long.

"You guys just woke up when you texted me didn't you?" I asked them knowing they probably stayed up until the early hours of the morning, it was 3 o'clock when Danny messaged me.

"Technically we woke up before I texted you" Danny said with a radiant smile that made me smile.

"Well we were woken up at the early hour of eleven by my mother." I said dramatically, which made me think of her and Val

"I just remembered the weirdest part of the sleepover is that Val actually gets along with my mother." I said appalled.

"That's absurd!" Danny played along looking shocked.

"My mom took us shopping for a dress for the party and they both love using me as a life size barbie doll and wear fancy clothes" I scoffed taking a sip of my water.

"Well Valerie always did have a thing for clothes and had a great wardrobe before her dad lost his job and everything"

I stared at Tucker I had never heard him say anything that was one: a complement that wasn't somewhat sexist or two: somewhat serious.

"How bad was it for her?" I asked quietly, thinking about how she looked longingly at the clothes I never knew she had such an appreciation for. Danny opened his mouth to respond but again to my surprise Tucker beat him to it.

"At first it was really rough, Paulina, Star, and the rest of them totally dropped her, they wouldn't even let her sit with them. She had just lost her house, her clothes and her dad lost his job and she had to stay strong for him and that's when she really needed her friends and they weren't there for her." Tucker said gripping onto his soda. I had never seen him like this before.

"Danny at the time had a thing for her so of course we tried to help but then we both realized she really needed friends and I'm still not really sure how it all worked out but really ever since you got here she has really opened up a lot more."

I stared at them in shock.

"What did I do?"

"You were you." Danny stated simply. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You didn't fall for any of their shit and you stood up to them and I think Valerie really admires that about you and that you're not worried of your social status or what others think about you."

I looked down. I couldn't speak, there was a huge lump in my throat and I wasn't going to cry in public.

"Sam what's wrong?" Danny asked softly as he bent his head down trying to catch my eyes.

I swallowed and took a breath.

"I'm fine, I'm glad I moved here" I looked up at Danny. No matter how much they joke around they really care for Valerie and each other. Even though I didn't go through what Valerie went through I never had friends like this before and I never want to lose them.


	18. I am too tired for this

Tuesdays are somehow worse than Mondays sometimes. Mondays like jumping into the cold water and the initial shock of "wow this is fucking cold!" but Tuesday is when you have been in it for longer and you just want to get out because it sucks. But also It was just one of those days where you mentally and physically just feel like crap just because you didn't get enough sleep. I also ended up just going to school in my sweatpants and just put on a plain purple fitted T-shirt.

I somehow made it to lunch without harming anyone, which personally, I think was a success.

"Girl, why are you so dead today?" Valerie asked me.

"I stayed up late." I grumbled back.

"Texting a certain someone?" She teased as we sat down at our usual table.

"Meh..." I stretched my arms out and flopped my head on the table. Texting until about midnight, then a particularly irritating dragon ghost girl that kept crying about some ball and I had to calm her down so she would stop destroying things and seeing Phantom just made her even more mad because he was a guy, which made no sense to me, so he had to leave. By the time it was all over it was around 4am so I got about one and a half hours of sleep.

"Valerie, did you kill Sam?" Danny accused Val while joining us with Tucker. I mentally hit myself in the face because there was no reason my heart should get excited over Danny saying my name.

"Maybe I did, what'sit to ya" She said leaning back crossing her arms

"Did she eat meat?!" Tucker asked excitedly. I'm not surprised that was the first thing he though of seeing me like this.

"Dang it, that's too bad, I needed her today." I heard Danny sigh dramatically as he sat down across from me.

What did he need me for?

I looked up at Danny who was looking at me with a bit of worry in his eyes

"What's up?" I asked him sitting up.

"What's up with you? You okay?" he asked with a bit more of a serious tone.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, what do you need?"

He looked bashful and scratched the back of his neck

"Could you ask Lancer a question for me about the essay?" He said a bit embarrassed. "Why didn't you ask him yourself in class?" I asked confused.

"You know he doesn't like me at all and I feel like he will be more honest with you and not just say 'you should have been listening in class' like he would do with me" He said with a hint of irritation. I sighed.

"So what's it to you?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmmm how's about a cupcake with those dark licorice sprinkles and the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?" He said with a charming smile.

I was shocked for a minute that he remembered all that then I laughed

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

About 5 minutes before lunch ended I got up and went to the bathroom

I was washing my hands when I was greeted with-

"Hey Sam" Paulina greeted me with Star and another one of her minions flanking her blocking, the door.

"What's good?" I replied as I turned the water off trying to get this interaction over with as soon as possible.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with us tomorrow at lunch" She asked sweetly.

"Uh are you crazy? Don't you hate me?" I asked confused while drying my hands off.

"Hate is such a strong word, is that how you feel?" She pouted and acted appalled but something was up, I just knew it.

"I really don't give a flying fuck, Paulina." I said flatly.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable with your little tough girl act" She said sweetly with a smile and her heavily eye-shadowed eyes narrowing towards me.

"What do you want?" I just didn't feel it was necessary to waste my energy caring about her or her opinions, I was too tired for this shit.

"I'm just curious, what's going on between you and Danny?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"Wait, what?" I asked even more confused than I already was about this whole interaction. When and why did Paulina want to have a girls chat with me?

"Oh come on! Everyone sees you two love birds everywhere together, it really is adorable."

"We're not lovebirds" I sighed irritated, why did everyone call us that?

"Oh, thats too bad. Well what about Dash?"

I rolled my eyes, I was very done with this conversation.

"Fuck him, I really would rather date a monkey than him which is better since it has more of a brain."

She and her satellite and minion all smiled.

"Okay, if that's really how you feel." She shrugged.

"Yes it really is. This has been great and all chatting with you but I gotta go." I said and walked out.

What the hell just happened?

 **I go back to school Sunday so I'm probably going to just post a lot of chapters at once just to get everything I have out there for now. I hope you all are enjoying the story and thank you again for all the follows, likes, and reviews! I know I am not the best writer this is just something I have always wanted to try and thanks to all the positive feedback I want to keep up with this story and do my best! Thanks again! There is more to come!**


	19. Why does gravity hate me?

The day was finally over but I had to go back to Lancer to ask him a quick question about the essay due next week for Danny. I had just walked up the staircase when I heard the jocks. They always stayed after for whatever sport was in season but always managed time to throw a football around before practice outside of the boys locker room.

Sometimes a few things happen all at the same time. It all happens very very fast but still manages to happen in slow motion.

I was climbing the stairs to the second floor when I heard Danny say,

"Hey Sam, wait up!"

I turned around mid step to where I had heard my voice and a millisecond later I then heard,

"Heads up!"

Then the second after that a football collided with the back of my skull.

I saw stars, which was better than seeing the stairs that were about to meet my face.

But instead of meeting the cold steps, I was met with warm arms.

I heard my name followed by a growing sound of footsteps and different expletives. Plus a growing throbbing in my head with the pain really starting to hit me.

My eyes were wide open and the stars were starting to clear and I realized my head was in Danny's chest.

"Sam! Sam! are you okay?" I had never heard him so frantic before.

"Yea... I think so" I said quietly, my eyes finally clear but I was still being supported by Danny, whose arms were still wrapped around me.

"I'm going to bring you to the top of the steps" He stated.

"Someone get me a chair now!" He yelled to the jocks standing around the top of the staircase.

He snaked one of his hands tighter around my waist and effortlessly carried me up the stairs without my feet dragging and sat me down on a chair brought by Kwan.

Danny kneeled down in front of me looking very worried.

"Are you okay? We should probably go to the nurse to see if you have a concussion."

"I'm fine I just got hit in the head with a football then almost fell down a few stair, big deal" I said sarcastically although I felt like my brain had its own heartbeat.

"It shouldn't be to serious, you're still being sarcastic. Now, if you were more serious then I would definitely be worried." He gave me a relieved smile but I could still see the worry behind it.

He then stood up and turned around to face the jocks who were crowding and loud as ever. The same time as he stood all his warmth turned into ice and the hallway became eerily silent sending a shiver down my back.

"Who threw it" He said to the jocks.

They all looked panicked as no one responded.

"Let me repeat myself. Who. Threw it." I couldn't see what Danny's face looked like but it must have been scary as hell to conjure this reaction.

"I'm sorry man it was just an accident!" Dash's voice cracking probably similar to that of when he was a freshmen.

Danny stepped in front of him. Though they were the same height now, Danny stood taller.

"Accident or not, don't you dare hurt her again." He didn't yell it but I could see the impact on Dash.

"Danny" I said quietly standing up. He turned to me and I shuddered because of how cold it had gotten.

"It was an accident. Okay?" I said quietly but assertively.

"y-y-yea what she said" Dash stuttered.

"Shut up and go to wherever the hell it is your suppose to be. Got it?" I snapped at them.

"Yes ma'am- I mean Sam" They were gone in less than 10 seconds.

"Sam-" Danny started his eyebrows furrowed.

"Could you drive me home now? Please" My voice nearly cracked. I felt like I was about to cry and I never let myself cry in school. I was so incredibly tired, my head hurt, I was cold and I just wanted to be warm in my bed and sleep for a few years.

All the coldness in the air vanished.

"Absolutely, I'm sorry." Danny said instantly sweet again.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" Danny asked half joking.

"I can walk it's fine. Also I'm not sure if the swaying of being carried is a good idea with me being hit in the head"

"Okay, but if you need to hold on to me or anything that's okay too."

"Danny, It's really not that bad, I got like an hour of sleep and was just was having a bad day anyways which always drains me." I really didn't think it was that bad it just hurt a bit.

Danny knew not to pick a fight with me right now but still frowned a bit.

"The more important question is are you okay?" I asked as we walked. He looked surprised and confused.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" He really was captain clueless.

"I guess first there is me falling on you but also you scared the absolute crap out of those jocks, I don't know if you could tell but they probably all ran straight to the bathrooms so they didn't shit themselves." I said trying to keep the mood light.

He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I'm just sick of people messing with you just because you're different. I wish they could see you like I do."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I feel my heart beating louder and louder.

The ride back was rather quiet.

"Thank you" I said quietly as he stopped in front of my house.

"No problem, I don't mind driving you" He said with a smile.

I wanted to say,

'Thank you for seeing the best in me, thank you for catching me, thank you for believing in me and mostly for being you'

But instead I just said,

"See you later"

"See ya Sam, feel better. I will text you later to make sure you're still alive"

"No promises but I will do my best." I gave a small smile and went inside so I could finally relax.


	20. You tattled on me?

I walked inside and headed towards the kitchen to get a small snack then head up to my room.

"Samantha!" I heard my mother call.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back to where ever she was.

When she walked in my mother was on the phone.

"Thank you for telling me, I doubt she would on her own. I will. Thank you again Daniel, you have a good head on your shoulders."

My stomach sank, what did I do? And Daniel? She can't possibly be talking to Danny who just dropped me off. Also complementing him?

"Alright, bye bye." My mother hung up the phone looking worried at me.

"Sammiekins! Are you alright? Your friend Daniel just called me saying you were hit in the head with a football!?"

"I'm fine mom, it was just an accident." I sighed, the throbbing had gone away but I just wanted to sleep. Why did he call my mother?

"I'm going to just call the doctor to stop by just to make sure you didn't get a concussion or anything. Now go upstairs and relax but don't fall asleep, I remember hearing something about how you shouldn't sleep right after a head injury I think... Do you want anything to eat, honey?"

I think I must have sustained a bigger injury than I thought, I don't remember my mother every being this concerned about me.

"Maybe just some tomato soup and crackers I guess, thanks" I knew that Susan would be the one to make it but it was still made me a bit happy that my mom was concerned. Before we moved here I'm not sure how much she would have cared.

I went up to my room and put on my sweatpants and tank top with a fuzzy black bathrobe that I wear when I am chilly.

I sat at the top of my bed and turned on netflix then sent a text to Danny. I couldn't decide whether or not I was irritated or not.

'You called my mom?'

'like you were going to tell her that you got hit in the head?' he responded pretty fast.

I didn't want to get into it so I just left it at that.

After only half an episode of Orange is the New Black, Susan brought up the soup followed by my mother and a woman who I assumed was the doctor because of her medical bag.

She took a look at my eyes and asked a few questions to make sure I was with it. I did have to explain that the drowsiness was because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and was just having one of those days where you just kinda wanna cry because you're tired.

She concluded I did not have concussion but said I would have a nice bruise, to not do anything to strenuous, and to get some sleep.

Once they all left I finished the episode I had been watching. I was enjoying my soup when it occurred to me that it was entirely possible that I had sustained a small concussion but it could have been healed by my ghost powers. But who knows?

* * *

Danny POV

I was sitting at my desk on my computer trying to distract myself from worrying about Sam. She really didn't realize how she really could have been hurt. I kept trying to stop thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't been there. Would it have missed her? If it didn't she would have fallen and broken her wrists or could have cracked her head open on the steps.

I shook my head trying to get the thoughts and images out of my mind. I leaned back and ran my hands through my hair.

It all happened so fast, one second she was fine then the next she was falling, it barely even registered on her face. Her eyes got really wide and her mouth was slightly open like she was just going to say "oh".

I also never realized how small she really is. She's like 5'3" tops, I was able to pick her up with just wrapping my arm around her small waist. I mean since freshmen year I have really grown as well, I am around 6 foot now, and with the years of ghost fighting I actually have muscles.

She is so amazing to always be so strong. Even though she seemed so small I know she just isn't, she has such a big heart and so much passion and when she gets excited she just lights up and doesn't realize how bright she is despite her dark looks.

If I hadn't been there or if she was hurt... I just couldn't think about it.

My phone buzzed on my desk. I shot back up my heart beating fast, I hoped it was her.

'No concussion :p'

I sighed relieved. It was actually amazing she didn't, it seemed to have hit her pretty hard. I knew she was going to be irritated with me because I called her mother but would she have really told her? Also what if she had bit really hurt and was ignoring it?

'I'm glad to hear that :) so what do i have 2 do so ur not pissed i called ur mom?'

'nothing' she responded plainly.

That confused me, I was sure she would be mad at me.

'nothing?'

'thank you'

Now I was officially confused. Thank you?

'for what?'

'for catching me and you know, and for worrying and stuff.'

I well...

umm...

How could I not worry about her?

'Well I kinda owe you for making you fall twice when we first met so I guess I just have to catch you one more time and were even ;)'

I just wish I had made her fall one more time. That being the same way I fell for her.


	21. Shit it's time you met fan

Sam's POV

It was Thursday, two more days until the party. Yay. The whole getting hit in the head with a football was over with, my head had stopped hurting by the time I woke up the next morning and I'm pretty sure was fully healed because of the ghost powers. It was funny though, the jocks steered clear of Danny all yesterday. It had been pretty peaceful. Of course we had to update Val and Tucker on the whole ordeal. I had sent Val a text though about it later saying how intense Danny had gotten and how he went from so warm to so cold then warm again.

I still hadn't seen Phantom again so I still didn't know anything about the plan but I guess I will just have to keep an eye out at the party for some "beautiful" girl to protect. My guess is I will just have to be on high alert, which was the plan anyways but now with Phantoms girl I had to keep both eyes open.

I just barely made it in time to class after lunch, usually Danny and I walk together but about halfway through lunch he left to use the bathroom but didn't come back so I waited a bit to see if he would come back but he didn't.

It turned out I wasn't the only one who was running late.

"Watch where you're going looser" Paulina sneered at me as I nearly ran into her.

"Get over yourself." I said irritated.

"How about we get to our seats, Ms. Manson" Mrs. Kim scolded me.

Once I got to my seat I looked at Danny's open chair. Where did he go?

Ten minutes into class Danny walked in looking... Different. He looked like he was trying to not hurt someone almost.

"If you are late again Daniel you will have detention."

"Okay. Sorry" He said blandly.

My stomach became uneasy, what was wrong? Did something happen? Is he hurt? Did he hurt someone? Did I do something wrong? Or is he totally fine and I'm just overreacting?

I kept trying to catch his eye to ask what was wrong but he never looked towards me.

Did I do something? I couldn't have we were fine earlier today right? We'ren't we? Maybe he found out... No but I haven't even gone into my ghost form since last night. Maybe I was just overreacting...

When the bell rang he got up and left before I even had time to say his name to get his attention. Again we usually walk together because we have the next class together as well.

I was starting to really panic. Something had to be wrong, right? I mean he could have totally just have to leave fast because he needed to use the bathroom.

When I got to class he wasn't there but Tucker was.

"Hey, is Danny okay?" He looked confused.

"I haven't seen him since lunch. I thought you two usually walked here together?"

"Yea, he was late to class then left before I could talk to him." I said trying not to sound overly concerned about these two small things.

Just then Danny walked in but the bell rang so I had to go back to my seat.

I couldn't concentrate at all during class, Danny was looking straight forward like he was paying really close attention but I could tell he was thinking about something else. I tried to calm down and decided I would just let him be until the school day was over and try and talk to him at the lockers. Yea, that should work, to give him space so I could talk to him in more than a five minute span between class.

Once the school day was over I found him at the lockers talking to Tucker who had an expression that was a mixture of confused and what the actual fuck?

"I don't know man..." He was saying skeptically.

"Danny, are you okay? What's up?" I said trying not to sound as nervous and worried as I was.

"Nothing." He said turning into his locker to put away a book.

"I gotta go meet Val, she said she needed a ride to work today..." Tucker said awkwardly leaving the two of us.

"Really? Nothing is wrong?" I said sarcastically while crossing my arms.

"Yep." He stated firmly still not looking at me.

"Danny look at me." I said trying to sound stronger than I felt.

He sighed and turned to me and I could see the hurt and disgust in his eyes.

My eyes got wide and I was so nervous it was getting harder to breath.

"I..." I tried to say.

"What... did I do?" I rasped.

"Look Sam, just give it up okay?" He said with a hint of malice.

My stomach dropped.

"You found out?" I whispered dumbfounded. He even looked surprised for a second that I was confirming what he knew.

"You really fooled me Sam." He said with an empty laugh, then turned to close his locker.

I just stood there in shock.

"I- I _wanted_ to tell you" I said trying to keep myself together.

He knew I was part ghost and now he hated me.

"Sure you did." He said with an empty laugh turning his head to look at me for the second time since lunch earlier that day.

I never even imagined the possibility of Danny's icy blue eyes becoming sharp icicles that would stab my heart like this.

I was stunned. I tried to keep my breathing steady but it was coming in gasps.

"I- I thought... I thought that you would understand and- and that you would be okay with it..." I barely got out. I really thought he wouldn't care this much about me being a ghost. The the first true real friend I thought I had..."

Okay with it? What the fuck Sam?" I could hear his voice almost crack at my name.

I couldn't see much my eyes were so full of tears.

"I-"

I didn't even get any words out. What was there to say?

I couldn't breathe. A fat tear fell off of my eye onto the floor.

"I think... I think it would just be easier for both of us if we just stopped okay? We will just leave each other alone"

I stood there not seeing anything, my mouth slightly hanging open trying to say his name but nothing worked.

He sighed and walked away leaving me dumbstruck.

Another tear fell off my face as I stood there numb for a minute then somehow dragged my pitiful self home then up to my room.

The moment I closed the door I fell to the floor sobbing, I was gasping for air that wasn't coming, I couldn't breathe.

It hurt. It hurt so much. I was curled up in a ball on the floor trying to hold myself together because it felt like a cannon had been blasted through my stomach.

So this is what it feels like to have your heart utterly broken.

He thinks I'm disgusting, he never wants to see me.

Danny.

Never wants to see me again.

He hates me.

He doesn't even care about me.

Oh god, what if he tells other people about me?

That brought a whole new level of hysterical crying.

What if he was in the middle of telling Tucker when I walked up to them? Maybe that's why he looked so disgusted and confused.

He's going to hate me too. Then Valerie, oh please no, she already hates ghosts enough and has gone through the pain of losing her friends once. She will still have Tucker and Danny though so at least they can all hate me together and be there for one another.

What if they tell authorities on me?

What about my mother? What will she think? If I run away then they don't have to deal with to much of the aftermath, they can just say how they never knew and good riddance that I ran away.

I will have to run but all I could do is cry.

It just didn't stop. This pain, there really isn't much of a way to describe it, it is just this endless pit of pure painful sadness you can feel in your gut that makes you want to scream to try to let it all out but there is no end to it. There is no physical way to patch it up. This pain can't be healed by my goddamned ghost powers.


	22. Being invisible without ghost powers

My alarm startled me awake, I was so on edge about being captured any moment I hardly got any sleep. I got up and looked in the mirror, my eyes were all puffy and my hair was a mess but I didn't care. I almost decided to not go to school, I was surprised I hadn't been taken away yet but I guess he would wait to turn me in.

I knew my mother wouldn't be worried about me from yesterday or today because she went to a 3-day spa to get relaxed and ready for the party Saturday.

The party. What if he does it there? and in front of all of the ghost hunters?

I tried to keep my breathing natural, I didn't have any tears or energy left in me.

I just put on a pair of black leggings and kept on my black tank top and just put on a purple zip-up on over it.

I fixed my hair and make-up to at least make it seem like everything was normal.

I put my hood up and drove to school still focused on my breathing. I was so scared. I was scared of what might happen to me. I was so scared of seeing him and Tucker and Valerie, Danny hating me was enough but the two of them as well would kill me.

I put my headphones in and made sure my hood was covering enough of my face so I could walk to class without seeing or hearing anyone or anything.

I sat down and took out the headphones.

"Hey gurl." Valerie said from behind me which startled me.

She didn't know. If she did she wouldn't have even greeted me, she probably would have stayed as far away as she could.

I turned to look at her and the smile on her face vanished.

"Sam what happened?" She said her eyes at gotten wide.

"You look like you saw a ghost" I felt almost twitchy at the mention of ghosts.

"I-" I stopped I didn't even know what to say. Danny would tell her sooner or later.

"Ms. Grey please go to your seat and Ms. Manson please take off your hood it is disrespectful."

I took it off and distracted myself by looking into my bag for my books.

After class Valerie tried again to ask what was wrong but I just said,

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lunch was easy to evade them I just went intangible and hid in the janitor's closet waiting for the lunch period to be over. I realized I hadn't really eaten since the day before last, since yesterday I didn't have time for breakfast and forgot to bring lunch and was to upset for dinner. At this point the thought of food was nauseating.

The whole day was a blur almost. I didn't even really talk to anyone. Val occasionally tried but I just told her not to worry. I didn't dare look at Danny or Tucker or anyone else. I went through the day invisible, yet I didn't even have to use my ghost powers to do it.

* * *

I was so focused on being invisible to the world I didn't even realize Val following me home.

I stood in my house, empty and unsure what to do with myself.

After a few seconds the door burst open and I heard,

"Okay Sam-" Valerie started loudly and irritated, probably unaware I hadn't moved to another location of the house so yelling so I would hear.

I was so on edge I actually shrieked and tripped on my feet turning around and fell.

"Jeez! Sam!" Valerie said just as startled closing the door. From Vals point of view I was a mess my eyes were wide and showed how terrified I was and I was still trying to catch my breath from being so surprised. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest I thought they were finally breaking in to get me.

She knelt down next to me cautiously.

"Sam, you are really scaring me right now. Come on let's get you up." She said gently grabbing my arm to help me up, I was still shaking.

"Let's go upstairs we can talk in your room, okay?" Valerie instructed. I nodded and we went upstairs and sat on my bed.

"Sam, you have got to tell me what happened to you, you are scaring me."

"Danny..." I started.

"Wait, you are not telling me that you are this upset about what happened between you and Danny right?" She questioned.

My eyes widened.

"Oh god, you know too!" I couldn't breath.

"Cut the bull shit Sam, you are stronger than to let a guy mess you up like this! Anyways I was talking with Tucker about it and we both think it was just Paulina trying to fuck with you." Tucker knew of course he did but Paulina? How would she know? Did she see me change too?

"Wait Paulina?" My eyes were wide with fear but Valerie wasn't looking she was too much in her thoughts.

"It just doesn't add up, I know you don't actually hate Danny, there is just no way that you would say that stuff about him, I will always believe you and be on your side."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What. The. Absolute. Fuck. Are you talking about?" I was so confused and now so was Valerie.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Val, please, I need to know what you are talking about right now." I pleaded.

"Fine but you gotta tell me what you're talking about after. Danny told Tucker who told me, well I actually forced it out of him. Remember yesterday at lunch, you know when Danny left? Paulina took him aside and played this recording of you saying how much you really hated him and how you were just using him for fun and how he didn't matter. But don't worry Tucker is analyzing the recording to prove it's fake and is talking to Danny right now trying to help him understand. That boy can be a bit clueless sometimes and gullible."

Voice recording. Hate him. Fake.

Danny didn't know I was a ghost.

He doesn't... It was all just... A misunderstanding.

"That's it?" I asked tears falling from my eyes. I almost felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders from relief that I was safe, no one was coming after me. Valerie didn't hate me. Danny did but for a false reason.

"Yes, that's it. I don't get why you are reacting like this Sam, I know you like him but you're so on edge and you look so scared, what the hell did you think happened?" She asked concerned.

I wish I could tell her. I wish I could tell her everything and not be scared.

I have been so alone, I have never told anyone my secret and if I could tell anyone it would be her but still.

I sat there in shock. My eyes were wide and I felt like a shell.

She moved towards me and put her arms around me.

"Oh Sam, what happened to you? What can I do to help you?" She said quietly.

I kept opening and closing my mouth trying to find the words. I have wanted to tell someone for so long. I have been so alone and I can't take it anymore. I can't be like this. Not any more. I have never had a more true friend in my whole life.

"You hate ghosts right" I stated weakly, unwrapping myself from her embrace. She looked confused as to where the topic had gone.

"I mean I guess the bad ones, yes, but not all of them are bad right? Anyways can you please get to the point here? I love you girl, you are my first real best friend and I will never judge you and I will always be there for you like I know you will be there for me"

I took a deep breath and got up from sitting on the bed my stiff legs shaking.

"What are you-" Val started confused.

"Promise me you wont hate me" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Two rings formed at my midsection, one went up and one went down. My hair turned white and I opened my scarlet eyes to a very stunned Valerie.

Her eyes were as wide as Tucker's whenever he saw a big butt.

"You're-a" She whispered.

"I-I was in a lab accident a few years ago and was turned into a ghost, well half ghost.

"I've never told anyone before. I have lived with this secret for so long, and Danny said he 'knew' so I thought he meant he knew this and I knew he told Tucker what had happened and so I thought you all would know and tell authorities that I was a ghost, I-" I started to cry again, I was so sick of crying.

"I was so s-s-scared, Val." I cried and sniffled, wrapping my arms around my waist in a feeble attempt to hold myself together.

"Oh god, I was so scared that you all were going to h-hate me and that I would have to run away because they- they would experiment on me." I sat on the floor unable to control my sobs or the words that spilled out of me from the years of silence.

She sat there stunned.

"You were the first person who I have been able to really call my friend. I-I have never had anyone like you or Danny who didn't make me I feel like I wasn't a freak of nature. I wanted to tell you so badly but I know that it was a ghost that ruined your life and his family is known for ghost hunting" I wiped my hands and palms on my face trying to wipe away and stop the flow of tears as if I were a child.

"Sam..." Valerie said in a sad voice.

I changed back into my human form getting the last of the sobs out.

"Holy shit, you're part ghost..." She said somewhat calm but was still in shock.

"I bet that was more than you expected" I gave an empty laugh, I sounded congested at this point from all the sniffling. I still couldn't tell what she was going to do or say.

"Do you hate me?" I asked timidly.

"If you do I understand just please don't tell anyone I beg you"

She wore such a sad smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest because I love you, I am a bit freaked out, but you're still Sam right? And you're like a good ghost?"

I smiled nervously. It felt like years since I had last smiled.

"Yeah."

I could tell she still was in disbelief.

"I still can't believe it...Wait! you were the ghost girl I saw flying around the other day?" She accused with a smile

I shrugged.

"Yeah, that's why I started choking on my water when you brought it up." I laughed with a sniffle.

"You can fly?" She asked wide eyed with a huge smile.

"Yeah." I smiled a bit more. She shook her head in bewilderment.

"I knew you were tough but seriously, you have had this all on your shoulders and never had anyone to talk about it with?" She looked at me with awe and disbelief.

"Today must have been awful thinking that we would turn on you like that- Also, fuck you Sam, we are better than that don't you have any faith in us? In me" Val said jokingly while picking up a pillow and throwing it at me.

"I do, but I was panicking but that's why I decided to tell you now." I admitted sheepishly.

Then we both got distracted by a very loud grumbling noise.

We looked at each other and Val broke the silence with a whisper.

"Good lord... Was that your stomach?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"When was the last time you had anything to eat?

"Ummm I think it was two nights ago... I didn't have time for breakfast yesterday then forgot my lunch and was to scared to eat at all..."

Val hit me with the pillow again.

"Okay we're getting food in you right now." She said getting off the bed then helping me up from where I had been on the ground.

This was real.

I told someone.

I was no longer alone.

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	23. Thursday part 2

Danny's POV Thursday after school.

"Danny, dude, what has been up with you since lunch?" Tucker asked while I tried to open up my locker.

"Sam is the problem." I muttered messing up my combination again.

"Lovers quarrel?" Tucker joked while playing on his PDA.

"Well one would have to be in love to have a lovers quarrel, so no." I said messing up the combo for the third time.

"Dude, don't lie to me, I'm your best friend and you are in deep." Tucker said seriously. After failing for a fourth time I hit my locker. Tucker put away his PDA.

"I'm not talking about me..." I closed my eyes and put my head against the locker. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Paulina gave me this at lunch." I pulled out the my phone and opened up the audio message Paulina sent me from her phone and pressed play.

Paulina: 'I'm just curious, what's going on between you and Danny? Oh come on! Everyone sees you two love birds everywhere together, it really is adorable."

Sam: "Uh are you crazy? We're not lovebirds."

Paulina: 'Oh that's too bad, how do you feel about Danny?'

Sam: "I really don't give a flying fuck, fuck him, I really would rather date a monkey than him which is better since it has more of a brain."

Paulina: "Okay, if that's really how you feel."

Sam:"Yes it really is."

"Paulina then told me how Sam has just been using me because of what her parents do that being friends with me is just to help them. I don't know if I would have believed it but it's clearly her on the audio and I just know she has been keeping something from me and she said it herself, 'she doesn't give a flying fuck' about me ."

"I don't know man..." Tucker said skeptically as I finally opened up my locker and grabbed the book I needed.

"Danny, are you okay? What's up?" Sam asked worried.

"Nothing." I turned to my locker I didn't want to look at her, she had been playing me this whole time.

"I gotta go meet Val she said she needed a ride to work today..." Tucker said awkwardly leaving the two of us.

"Really? Nothing is wrong?" She asked in her tough way.

"Yep." I stared at my locker concentrating on a dead ant in the back corner.

"Danny look at me." She demanded, I could hear her starting to sound more desperate.

I sighed and turned and looked at her. It hurt to see her looking like she cared about me but I knew the truth.

"I... What... did I do?" She asked as if she didn't know.

"Look Sam, just give it up okay?" I wasn't going to tell her, I wanted her to figure it out, to know I knew the truth about her.

"You found out?" She whispered. There it is. The truth.

"You really fooled me Sam." I turned and closed my locker.

"I- I _wanted_ to tell you" She wanted to tell me how much she hated me? How dumb she thought I was?

"Sure you did." I laughed without any emotion.

"I- I thought... I thought that you would understand and- and that you would be okay with it..." What was she thinking? What was going on in her head thinking she could mess with my emotions like this? Fuck. Why did I care so much about her? Why does this hurt so much to upset her like this even though she knows what she did was wrong?

"Okay with it? What the fuck Sam?" My voice nearly cracked. I could see the tears in her eyes that were caused by me.

"I-" She started then stopped. Probably trying to come up with an excuse or she just didn't even know how to address it.

"I think... I think it would just be easier for both of us if we just stopped okay? We will just leave each other alone" I walked away because I saw a tear fall out of her eyes. I made her cry. I didn't want to hurt her like she hurt me but yet I still did. No matter how she hurt me with her words making her cry felt even worse.

 **So my winter break was super long which is why I was able to update so much but that ends tomorrow so updates will be less frequent which I am super sorry about because at this point in the story I know you all want to know what's going to happen. I will try to get a little more done tomorrow and since next week is mostly syllabus week I might have time to get some done! I don't want to leave it at this point it would be so sad!**

 **Also if you like this story I think there is a chance you would also like this new show the The Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir it's on Nickelodeon and its actually kinda similar to this story where they are both superheroes and totally have a thing for each other but don't know the others secret ID, also one of them is crushing on the superhero part and the other is crushing on the civilian part so its like this love square of two people. It is totally adorable. (just thought I would put that out there, since I won't have too many updates for a while that at least there is something to watch and read fanfic about while on hiatus. I have read a few and they are all pretty great from what I have read! I totally recommend it!)**


	24. Pancakes and PDA's

Sam's POV

Val decided to make me chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream and whipped cream which was delicious. We were sitting on the tall chairs on the island in the kitchen

"Val that was so good. I'm still just in shock though that you are still okay with me." I admitted.

"I know what you mean, I'm still in shock that you're part ghost and all. How did that happen and all and like how does it work?" She asked curiously taking another spoonful of her own ice cream.

"I'm still not sure exactly, we were visiting a lab and I was looking around without my parents paying attention and someone flipped a switch and I was in the way and then I could turn into a ghost" I shrugged. Val was quiet for a few seconds then,

"Can you do it again?" She asked a little mischievously which made me smile.

I jumped off the chair and turned into my ghost form.

"That is so freaking cool." Val's eyes were like a child's.

I had never felt so happy to have a friend.

"Wanna see some other cool things?" I asked. She nodded.

I turned invisible and then took the dirty plate and turned that invisible too and put it into the sink where it became visible again which I did too.

"Sam! This is so amazing!" She was almost giddy.

"Well actually I am not Sam right now I am Spectra" I said dramatically putting my hands on my hips.

"Superhero's gotta have a name right?" I said floating into the air showing off a bit more.

"This is so cool Danny and Tucker would flip out!" Her smile faltered and I floated down and changed back into my human form.

"I just don't really know what to do right now about that... I mean he doesn't know but he still thinks I said bad things about him, whatever it was it must have been bad he was so upset with me..." I was still hurt but I was frankly just glad he didn't hate me because of the ghost powers.

"But also I'm kinda pissed that he would think so little of me that he would believe I would talk about him like that." I said irritated

"I'm with you on that but you know he is captain clueless, also his emotions probably got in the way. Want me to talk to him?" Val asked. I thought about that but what would she say?

"No, I think I will talk to him... But when? I mean do I call or text him saying I want to talk to him? or wait?" I sighed. Why was this so unnecessarily complicated?

"Oh shit. Val, I just remembered the party is tomorrow night. Do I just wait until then? or what?"

Danny's POV

I was lying on my bed doing nothing when Tucker barged in.

"Hey dude, I thought I would find you here, I thought I would do my sluth work here while you lay and sulk about how you and Sam have the hots for each other but have the dramatic flare to also make both of your lives super complicated." Tucker said as he set up his computer on the desk.

"Shut up, Tuck, you heard the audio" I said defeatedly slinging my arm over my eyes.

"Danny. Do you really think Sam would say that about you? She knows you so well she could tell something was off just from you being late to class and leaving fast yesterday. I don't know since your captain clueless and all but did you even see her at school today?" Tucker asked seriously.

To be honest I was doing my best not to look at her, she had her hood up and wasn't even at lunch.

"Not really, I wasn't paying attention." I sighed.

"You're hopeless dude." Tucker sighed shaking his head putting on his headphones.

After about 5 minutes later I was startled by being hit with a throne pillow.

"What was that for?" I jumped up getting a head rush.

"So I was messing around on that audio Paulina gave you and something isn't right, I analyzed it with my PDA and found some inconsistencies. Sam's voice after 'crazy' to 'lovebirds' has a different tone. Also when she says she would rather date a monkey, doesn't that sound like something she would say about the jocks, listen to the sound of her voice, you of all people should hear it." Tucker said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Did I really get fooled by Paulina?" I asked Tucker.

"Probably."

"But when I talked to Sam and I told her I knew she reacted as if it were true." I sighed sitting down.

"Well did you say what exactly?" He said playing on his PDA with more of the audio.

"Well… I said I knew and that's when she looked guilty and freaked out"

"Then maybe there is something else she is hiding that she thought you found out. I mean today she was really shaken up. Like why would she be so looking so scared because she was 'messing' with you. I've never seen her like that before, she didn't even talk to Val today. You really must have not looked at her, she was white as a ghost-" Tucker said then froze. I was still sitting on my bed with my feet off the bed holding my hands together because I didn't have a grasp on anything else in my life.

"Did I really upset her that badly…" I said quietly.

"Danny. When did Sam move here?" Tucker asked almost frantically.

"Uh, I don't know, a few months?" What was he getting at? Tucker was face to face with his PDA.

"I gotta go man I will see you later!" He said throwing his stuff in his backpack running out.

I sighed. I fucked up.

 **I AM SORRY! Sorry that I have not updated but you know life and stuff and yea but my goal is to finish this story by the time summer is over! I actually have a lot already written so I am going to try and get all that out. I have everything for the most part planned but i just have to figure out how to get from point A to B in writing and all. Also the note at the end of the last chapter about Miraculous Ladybug, basically I have a problem and I'mvery obsessed with it and read ML fanfic almost all the time, I feel bad bc they have become my new OTP over Danny and Sam and they have always been my OTP. (if you also like ML you can follow me at .com)**


	25. Gettin ready for the night, panic!

Sam's POV

Valerie and I were in the basement again on the comfy chairs, she ended up staying the night. Occasionally she would ask me questions about being a ghost like,

"So what kind of powers do you have?"

or

"What would happen if you had sex in your ghost form?"

I laughed.

"I don't know"

"Hey, Sam?" Val asked hesitantly.

"What's up?" I sat up a bit looking at her

"I'm really sorry that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about this. I mean, I know why you would be so hesitant but I'm sorry for all the thing I have said about ghosts... It must have hurt you." She said looking at her hands playing with her blanket.

"Don't feel bad Val, there is literally no way you could have known. Also if a ghost meddled in my life I would probably have a dislike for them as well. You have no idea how happy I am to finally be able to talk about it with someone." I smiled at her truly happy. She looked up with a small smile.

"Want to turn on a movie? Anyways we have a long day tomorrow." Val told me.

"We?" I questioned.

"Well someone's got to do your hair and makeup. Also figuring out what to do with dumb boys and all"

"True." I nodded.

* * *

The party began at 7:00 at night, Val and I woke up around 11:00 AM and she jumped right into making a schedule for the day. I totally get why her and my mother got along so well, Val had everything planned out. After all of those years of my mother getting me all these different hair and makeup products that were too much for everyday use Val finally made me use them.

11:30 Breakfast.

12:00 Val goes through every single bottle and can of product to see what we have available.

12:30 We bake brownies, Val said baking could help me relax and chocolate is always good as well. It actually did help keep me occupied and keep my mind off of things and relax me.

1:15 Brownies are ready.

1:45 face mask.

2:00 I have to take a shower.

2:45 my hair was about 75% dry so Val brushed it out and began putting in curlers and hairspray.

3:15 Nails ("Paws and Claws" as Val called it)

4:00 Val takes out the hair curlers and styles it while letting my nails dry.

4:30 A healthy snack then makeup

5:30 Put on the dress and shoes.

5:45 Leave the house.

It was a surprisingly quiet day as Val helped me get ready. Almost the whole time I was just arguing with myself.

How was I going to interact with Danny? If there was any interactions at all… Knowing my life I'm guessing around at least 5 awkward interactions will occur. But anyways, I couldn't decide should I go talk to him when I see him and explain everything? No, I can't because then he will ask about what I was hiding and why I reacted the way I did. Part of me just wanted to ignore him because I was mad because he actually fell for Paulina's plan and that he didn't trust me. I decided on ignoring him. Let him figure it out and come to me. Yeah.

But what if he is really sorry? I don't know if I could resist his puppy eyes…

But what he sees me and gets mad again? Or just looks at me with disgust. Well Tucker was suppose to talk to him. I should just ignore him. Definitely.

But what if he just decides not to even come? That would be worse than him not being there at all. It would mean he really doesn't care about me at all. I didn't want to think about if he didn't show up at all, it just made me want to cry a bit.

Why did he believe Paulina! UGH! I got so mad whenever I thought about her. It made me so mad at him. But I really want him to be there...

But what about Vlad? What if something happens? What if he hurts Danny? Why would he hurt Danny I'm not even sure.

What about the girl I'm suppose to be protecting for Phantom? I had completely forgot about her. Okay, so I guess when I get there I will just have to find the prettiest girl there? I mean he said she was beautiful… For some reason the expression on his face and the way he said that made my heart sigh, he just said it so purely and even in his eyes you could just…

Anyways. Okay. So try to avoid Danny I guess and be on the lookout for a pretty girl, anything suspicious, and ghosts.

Sounds like a plan.

* * *

Danny's schedule.

5:45 Shower

5:55 Put on suit

6: Leave the house with mom and dad in Fenton RV

 **The amount of times I edited Sams getting ready schedule was too many times.**


	26. I know something you don't & not telling

Danny's POV

I was thinking about the conversation I had with Tucker earlier today over the phone while I was at my computer.

"Hey man, so I put the pieces together and first you need to apologize to Sam because you fucked up big time-"

"I know Tucker! I know I fucked up big time" I sighed rubbing my head with my hand leaning back in my chair.

"But what was going through her head? What did she think I was talking about?" I asked him but mostly just asking the universe. He was quiet for a second.

"That brings me to the next thing… I think…. I think I know what she's hiding from us." He said reserved. I instantly straightened up.

"Really what is it?" I asked eagerly. He sighed.

"Danny. Did you look at her at all yesterday?"

"No, I was trying not too. I mean I saw what she was wearing if that's what you're getting at?" Why did he keep asking about that? He was quiet again.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone look so scared before." He said quietly.

"Scared?" She was afraid? Of what? My stomach sank, what did I do that scared her so much?

"Yeah, dude, she was so on edge, Val told me in the morning she went to say hi and Sam jumped and looked terrified of her for a second. After she said that I started to notice it more and more, she was so stiff and she was reacting to every single noise. Like everything. At some points I thought she was going to start crying she just looked so-"

"I get it Tucker" I said forcefully. I couldn't listen to him to talk about her like that anymore. What was she hiding? I hurt her so much. I put her through all that stress over something that Paulina made up.

"Wow. I suck." I said clenching my cellphone.

"Yep, anyways, do you really think she would react like that just about her saying she didn't like you and you found out?"

I grumbled.

"Then what is it Tucker?" How did my life get so messed up so fast?

"Look, out of respect for Sam, I'm going to let her tell you on her own terms okay? Also it would be a really bad idea to tell you tonight. But trust me and trust her, okay?" He said seriously, then added,

"I'm not gonna lie though it's almost kinda funny." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? Tucker you know but you won't tell me?" I dropped my head on my desk.

"You want her back right?" Tucker asked.

"Well- I- I didn't have her in the first place, but I mean like I would like her to be okay with me- well like- well." I stuttered.

"Dude." Tucker said flatly.

"Okay, fine. Yes."

"What you need to do is first apologize for being the little shit that you were, then tell her that you know there is something else and that when she is ready to tell you that you will be there for her, she'll be like 'Oh Danny! What a handsome, smart, guy you are! I totally forgive you for being a little shit! Just take me now!'" Tucker said in a high pitch voice.

"Tucker" I said irritated.

"Also how do you know that will work?" I asked.

"My mom was watching Nicholas Sparks movies all last summer and you know my house isn't that big and I mean- their not, like, so bad, I mean-"

"Danny! We're leaving in 15 minutes!" My mom yelled upstairs.

"I gotta go, thanks Tuck, really."

"No problem, good luck!"

 **I wish I could make these titles longer bc it was going to be "I know something you don't know and I'm not gonna tell you!" like the way kids would tease each other, and then the last one was going to be "gettin ready for the night of nights: Panic!"**


	27. Time to party with old people

Danny's POV.

Even though the sky was already dark, it was as bright as day with Vlad's mansion lit up with strobe lights as if this were a movie premier.

"My man Vladdy really knows how to throw a party!" My dad exclaimed.

"Yes, just don't get overly excited Jack, we don't want a repeat of the party two years ago." My mother said cautiously.

I was starting to get nervous. We were here. I was going to see her. Do I just go up to her? Or do I pretend I didn't see her? What if she doesn't want to talk to me? She probably won't want to. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

I adjusted my collar and tie a bit trying to breath better.

"Aw Danny, I can't get over how grown up you look" My mom gushed.

"I still don't get why you decided to wear the monkey suit instead of the jumpsuit I had for you!" My dad moped.

I was wearing a fitted suit my mom bought me instead of the white and black jumpsuits that he brought up for me. Which there is no way in hell I was going to wear that. Also someone might notice I just look like a backwards Phantom. He had decided to wear his usual orange jumpsuit but added a bowtie to make it formal.

"Unless there was a little lady you were trying to impress" He said winking at me.

"Oh yes! Isn't Sam going to be here Danny?" My mom said excitedly.

"Yea, she is." I said wishing this conversation was over.

We walked inside and were greeted at the door by non other than Vlad Masters himself.

"Hello! Maddie how have you been? You look as lovely as ever." He said taker her hand and kissing it. Ew.

She smiled uncomfortably, knowing what a creep he was, unlike my dad.

"Vladdy! How are you old pal!" My dad said giving him a hug picking him up.

"Put me down." He said irritatedly. Once he was let go he turned away from my dad brushing off his suit and turned to me.

"Ah yes, Daniel how are you?" He said with his sly smile.

"Good, thanks." I said my eyes darting around looking for her.

"Yes… Well then, enjoy the party," Vlad said almost eerily going on to welcome the next guests.

"Well Danny, why don't you go find Sam so you have some company." My mom said sweetly.

"Sure." I responded instead of saying 'Well she probably doesn't want to see my face right now but why not?'

I wanted to see her but I didn't, more like I didn't want to see her look at me with hate in her eyes that I deserve.

After walking around the large ballroom full of adults for about 15 minutes I was stopped by Sam's mom. My heart started racing: she had to be close by.

"Hello Daniel! Don't you look dashing! How are you?" She smiled almost as brightly as the diamond jewels that were on her neck and ears.

"Great, thank you, and how are you?" I said trying to be as polite as I could even though I was so distracted by the thought of Sam somewhere near. I was honestly a bit surprised about how nice her mom was being towards me I had thought she hated me.

"Just spended! What a fine party. I'm guessing you haven't found Samantha yet?" She asked which caught my attention.

"No, not yet."

"Listen, Daniel, I won't lie, I did not like the idea of my Samantha being friends with you, but I have never seen her so… So happy before we moved here and well… I think you are part of the reason." She said with almost a sad smile. Well not any more... But I really did make a difference?

"I uh-" How was I to respond to that? I took a deep breath and said what was in my head.

"She has made a difference in me and my happiness as well." I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Oh there's Sammy now!" She said pointing over to a refreshments table.

My heart stopped.

To call her pretty would be an insult.

She was so beautiful.

Her short hair was curled with half pinned back with a small diamond hair clip, her usual smokey black eyeliner was in crisp black wings that contrasted her blood red lipstick.

The dress she wore looked like it was made for her, simple silk black contrasting her pale skin and hugged her curves with sleeves that hung off of her shoulders.

I hadn't realized that I was walking over to her until I was standing right infront of her.

"Hi" I said feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me.

 **Sorry the chapters are a bit shorter, I feel like it adds some suspense :D anyways thank you so much for reading this! I honestly cannot believe I am at chapter 27. Also I just wrote three more pages of stuff so more to come!**


	28. Forgiveness and Fear

Sams POV

I turned around from the refreshments table and suddenly Danny was in front of me.

He wore a slim black suit that was very flattering and made him look incredibly handsome. He didn't look mad at all, he looked like he was in awe?

"Hi" He said almost breathlessly. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Hi" I responded, completely forgetting my plan to ignore him.

"Hi" He said again.

Despite the loud sound of adults mingling and light strings in the background it slowly all tuned out until it was just us.

"Sam-"

"Danny-"

We said at the same time.

"You go-"

"You can-"

"No it's-"

"No I-"

We both smiled nervously.

"You can go first" I offered. Which made him look even more nervous.

"Sam…" 'There were so many things I needed to tell her yet I had never been more speechless.' he thought.

"Look about the other day…. what I said….. I wasn't thinking right, god, I actually believed something Paulina told me." He hung his head.

"Danny, it's o-"

"Don't say it was okay Sam," His head shot up and he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't, please, I hurt you. I upset you and I made you cry. That is not okay." He said sternly. .

"All because I believed what Paulina made up." He sighed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Look Danny, I was mostly upset because I thought you never wanted to see me again…. but also because I didn't know it was Paulina… I thought it was... something else…" I trailed off nervously, I wanted him to know I wasn't upset about that but also I hoped he wouldn't pry too much about the other thing.

"About that Sam, whatever it is," My heart stopped.

"I won't pry at you about it but if you ever want to tell me, I promise I will be here for you. That goes for anything" He said then realized what he said and began blushing.

My throat closed up a bit and I could feel the warmth on my cheeks. I really wanted to tell him but that would have to wait until everything was normal and then I would still have to see if I could tell him.

"Thank you Danny." I said with a smile. It was crazy how yesterday I felt like such a mess but at this moment everything was fine. Although a small part of me was mad at him for believing her, more than anything I just wanted things to be back to normal.

He sighed and dropped his head, I could see the relieved smile on his face that he was trying to hid with his messy dark hair.

"Also Sam…" He looked back up at me.

"You're beautiful" He said breathlessly. It's a good thing I didn't wear blush or my face would look like a firetruck about now.

"I- Well- you- look quite handsome yourself" I responded lamely hoping my face wasn't the shade of a firetruck.

I looked at his eyes which were like little puppy dog eyes and I was hit with dejavu. I had seen that before, that expression in his eyes but I couldn't remember when….

"Would you like to walk around the halls? It's much quieter out there." Danny asked.

I smiled and nodded.

We walked around the halls for about an hour and a half then decided to go back for more food and drinks.

We were by the refreshments table when we were approached by my mother and Mrs. Fenton.

"Samantha! There you are I have been looking for you." She said irritated.

"Sam! You look absolutely stunning!" Mrs. Fenton said pulling me into a hug. My heart warmed, she was such a sweet person.

"Thank you!" I said with a huge smile. I looked over at Danny, his face was getting red which made me smile and laugh internally.

My mother's face softened up.

"Both you and your mother both gorgeous! And where did you both get such stunning dresses? " My mother blushed at Mrs. Fenton's kindness.

"I think this is my cue for a bathroom break" Danny said awkwardly with a smile.

I had forgotten what it was like to like someone so much and have so many butterflies in your stomach. After about five minutes of listening to my mother and Mrs. Fenton discuss the gowns and such I excused myself to get water.

I was pouring myself a glass when-

"Samantha, how great to see you, you look lovely." Vlad said brightly and yet creepy. My mother's years of telling me how to be polite actually kicked in for once just to end this interaction as quickly as possible.

"Thank you Mr. Masters, this is a lovely party." I said with a fake smile.

"Don't worry about being polite it must be rather boring to spend your Saturday night at a party with a bunch of old people."

Where was Danny? He should be back by now. I started to think worried.

"Don't worry I am used to these things with my parents." I said waving my hand trying to sound normal.

"Well then why don't I make it more interesting for you? I could give you a quick tour of the labs like we discussed." I could feel myself start to panic about being alone with him. Where the hell was Danny?

"No thank you, anyways I am waiting for someone and it would be rude to leave them waiting." I said politely.

"I insist, anyways hasn't it been a while? It is rude to keep one waiting for this long." He said eyes narrowing. I looked around for Danny and then out of nowhere something clicked in my head.

Danny and I were the only people under the age of 40 here.

Was Phantom trying to protect me? But how would he know I needed protection?

Then suddenly my deja vu from earlier hit me.

I hadn't seen that look in Danny's eyes before, I had seen it in Phantom's eyes.

But that had to be impossible. It couldn't be-

"I didn't want to reveal this upstairs Samantha but if it is the only way to give you a tour of the labs then I guess I will just have to inform you that you will be waiting a very long time for someone who will be unavailable to return to you." He said leaning down to look at me face to face.

"What did you do to Danny" I managed to get out, my blood had run cold.

Vlad began walking out of the ballroom and I had to follow him. What did he do with Danny? Was there a chance Danny was Phantom? It had to be impossible but deep down I'm pretty sure I knew the truth.

 **I am so sorry i lied to you all saying i would finish it like months ago.**

 **you can thank the user Gamerbox for writing a review to finish it, hopefully i can but i hit a block bc i am really really bad at writing fight scenes so yea...**

 **in case you are interested in my life college and relationship stuff and anxiety about random things make this kinda go to the back of my mind but i have a super long winter break so maybe i can get a few chapters out. I wish i could do like one chapter a day to make it more like whats gonna happen next!? but i think the months hiatus is enough of that so I'm gonna put out a few chapters up right now just to get it done with, sorry for spelling, grammar, or anything that is inconsistent, i wrote stuff a while ago and just kinda put it out there bc i know I'm not very good at writing but I've always wanted to tell a story well and all idk. enjoy and thank you all for your support!**


	29. Reason 394 why Vlad is a Frootloop

We slipped out from the ballroom completely unnoticed and turned down the halls into a library. Books covered the walls except for space for a fireplace. There was a single plush chair by a desk with a bust which Vlad pulled back to reveal a button. When he pressed it the bookcase next to the fire moved to the side revealing an entrance way to what I gathered to be his lab.

"After you" He said with the same creepy smile.

I had to take a discreet deep breath not to show how scared I was. I was scared for Danny, but I was also scared for me: going into a one way room with an older man who was extremely unsettling and a fear that was ingrained into all young women's heads.

I walked down the stairs into the lab which turned out to be not as large as I thought it was, it was round with four tables around it but empty in the middle.

"What do you want and where is Danny" I demanded reminding myself that I am Sam, I am Spectra, I am not afraid and I will not go down with out a fight. He smiled his creepyass smile.

"So impatient Samantha, don't you want to take a look around my lab?" He cocked his head to the side then added,

"I do know you have a record of being curious of ghost labs."

My heart stopped. He doesn't know. He cannot possibly know.

Fine frootloop, we'll play things your way.

I took a deep breath and put on my fakes smile and said as sickeningly sweet as I could,

"I would absolutely love to take a look at your lab, will _Daniel_ be joining us?"

"Ah, there are your manners Samantha! How wonderful he will join us in a bit...

Let's start with my favorite part of the tour, the Ghost portal. Have you ever seen a real working portal before?"

Like everything in the past 15 minutes I did not like where this was going.

"I have at the Fenton's house." I responded vaguely.

"Really? never before that? I recall your parents telling me about a lab not too far from here that has an operational portal. I believe they became operational around 2 years ago more or less."

"Probably, I tend to forget all the boring details of my parents work and trips. But I'm sure it was great…"

"You don't remember anything else?" He pried.

"Wait… I do actually" I said having a revelation, I could see his eyes burning for the information.

"I remember they said that they got help from the Fentons on the portal since _both_ Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are so smart." I responded sweetly.

Vlad's eye twitched. Danny told me that for as much as Vlad loved Mrs. Fenton, he hated Mr. Fenton. I continued in my sweet voice,

"I will say that Mr. Fenton is so smart and so lucky to have a wife like Mrs. Fenton who loves him so very dearly" I could see his fists curled tightly and the anger in his eyes.

"Enough, girl!"

Two black rings formed around his waist. One went up. One went down.

He was part ghost.

He then took a remote out of his jacket pocket, clicking it.

The center of the floor divided into two rectangles revealing a pit from which a table moved up from under it with Phantom bound to it.

 **Second Chapter today! I am just trying to get out what I have written I am sorry it is kinda half assed, as a reader of fan fiction** **i understand how irritating when the writing gets worse... but hey at least i didn't stop writing entirely!**


	30. Shattered

I could feel my pulse beating throughout my entire body. I tried to breath normally, my poker face went out the window

"Don't hurt her!" Phantom yelled, his eyes looked as if he could murder Vlad.

"Well, I think it is time for some introductions! You can call me Plasmius, and I believe you have met Phantom before?" Plasmius said nodding towards Phantom with an evil smile. I looked over at Phantom, the hate in his eyes now matched the fear in mine. I knew those eyes.

"No comment from either of you?"

Somehow I managed to find my voice.

"What do you want from us?" my voice coming out stronger than I thought I could manage.

"What does anyone want Samantha? Power. Yes, I am part ghost and I am quite powerful but I think I have finally managed a way to drain another ghosts, or should I say, half-ghosts powers and with the two of you out of the way and me with thrice the amount of power I will be the most powerful ghost there has ever been!"

In five seconds I had to process these things:

First: Vlad just confirmed Phantom was a half ghost meaning it was probably Danny.

Second: Danny/Phantom was strapped to a chair and was about to have his power drained.

Third: If Danny/Phantom was listening he probably just figured out I am part ghost.

Fourth: Vlad is going to try and drain me of my powers.

Fifth: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

After the fifth second I looked at Plasmius right as he nodded and someone grabbed my arms, it was a second Vlad, he was able to duplicate himself.

"Well let's have a see if this works!" He said gleefully.

He pressed another button on his remote and that's when Phantom started screaming. A bluish glow and sparks were around his body as he thrashed in the constraints. I immediately transformed into Spectra and tired to get loose from his iron grip.

"Stop! Turn it off!" I yelled somehow breaking free from the second Plasmius grip.

I started to fly towards the original but was blocked by three of him. I shot beam after beam and kicked and punched but he was strong. I managed to get one of him right in the face but was blasted into the wall. I lay there for a second trying to catch my breath but failing.

Phantom's scream was becoming louder and more pained.

A single Plasmius was in front of me now, he leaned down to me.

"Is that really all you have? I was expecting a better fight." He said punching me in the face knocking me to the ground.

Breathing heavily shooting only now the daggers in my eyes I spat towards him.

"Tut tut, how unladylike!" He said bending down and holding my cheeks with a hand.

"Once he's been used up you will be next" he said as two clones pulled my arms behind my back as he let go of my face. I began thrashing around again I had to save Phantom.

I had to save Danny.

"You are pathetic! No wonder Maddie never loved you!" I spat at him trying to get under his skin in anyway. His eyes looked furious yet a tad crazy at the mention of Danny's mother.

"Give it up you insolent girl!" He said forcefully slapping his hand across my face. I let out a small yelp and spit out a bit of ectoplasma.

"Your words mean nothing! You are not powerful enough to save your dear Danny. Maybe I will keep you around a little longer so you can tell his parents how he died"

Danny's screams were starting to fade which was bad, very bad.

"And once you're gone no one will care, even your parents will be glad to be rid of their unruly gothic daughter."

That was the final straw. I gritted my teeth as he kicked me in the gut one last time and I screamed. I'm not sure if i said, stop, no, or if it was just scream that turned into a ghostly wail.

Everything in the room began shaking, monitors cracked as my ghostly wail destroyed the lab.

Plasmius was thrown back into the way taking the full force of the wail which was turning into a shrieking noise.

Tables and cabinets were all shaking, some falling from the impact of the wail.

The power flickered in and out, the blue light faded away from Danny.

Test tubes, glasses, the monitors, they all shattered.

As did I.

AN: Thank you all so much for sticking with this story I know I come in and out and say I will try to finish it each break, I make no promises but I will try this time. I blame Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, I am obsessed because it was exactly what I was trying to do with this story with them both being superheros and not knowing the others secret identity, I also want to finish this story so I can give a try at Ladybug fanfiction, starting with some one shots then going to a longer story. Either way if you like this story and you don't watch miraculous ladybug I very much recommend it, I only really watched the series once, rewatching a few episodes but the fanfiction is fantastic it's my favorite part of it so go read some!

Thank you all again for keeping up with this story!


	31. Unconsciously conscious

"No. No. Please Sam.." A hoarse voice called.

It let out a small cough and sounded wheezy.

"Sam. Please be okay. You have to be okay."

The voice cracked and let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry" it whispered.

I felt something grab my hand weakly. The hand squeezed mine.

My eye's felt so heavy and I wanted to go back to the darkness but then I heard the voice again,

"I'm so sorry."

I felt a warm breath on my face as slightly chapped lips brushed my forehead.

I felt a forehead pressed against mine.

"Please, be okay Sam" it said quietly.

I used all my energy and slowly opened my eyelids.

I saw Danny's face in front of me, his face covered in soot except the lines down the side of his face where his tears had made a path.

I let out a sigh of relief, he was okay.

His striking blue eyes shot open.

"Sam…" He rasped.

My face broke into a weak smile. I tired to speak but I could only wheeze.

"You're going to be okay, you got that." He said while squeezing my hand and bringing it to his lips to give a soft kiss.

I nodded weakly as my eyelids became too heavy for me.

"I… I'm so glad… It's you" he wheezed. It sounded like he couldn't keep his eyes open either.

"Where is she!? Where is my daughter!?" a woman's voice shrieked.

"There they are!" a man's voice called.

"I found Masters! He doesn't look good those ambulances better get here soon!"

"Sam" The woman cried holding my head.

"Danny!" A man and woman cried in unison.

"The paramedics are here! Everyone except for the Manson's and Fentons clear out!"

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

My eyes felt so heavy, everything felt heavy. I want to sleep more

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That noise, I must be in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? Who cares I'm tired

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

I was at a party? It was fun right? Maybe that's why I'm so tired. Who cares if my mom scolds me for sleeping in so much today

Beep.

Beep.

Danny. He was there, we were….. Phantom…. Is he okay? He is Danny.

Is Danny okay? I need to find him, Plasmius… has…. Danny.

AN: here is my attempt at being dramatic.


	32. Strawberry Ice Cream and Explanations

It felt like there were weights on my eyelids as I dragged them open. I was in a hospital room, on my left hand I had that thing they put on your finger and and IV and in my right hand there was a hand.

Danny was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his head was on the bed with one arm across the bed holding my hand.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I squeezed his hand a little bit, a tear fell off my face.

He sighed and squeezed my hand back using his thumb stroking the back of my hand. After a few seconds his thumb stopped and he slowly raised his head. His beautiful eyes staring back at mine.

"Sam, are you in pain?" His eyes were wide with concern, his voice slightly raspy.

"E-" I rasped, my throat hurt and it hurt to talk. I took a deep breath

"Everything feels so heavy... Sore but nothing hurts too bad." I whispered.

He sighed.

"You really wore yourself out and managed to scare the literal fuck out of me Sam, you know that?" He said with a small worried smile.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Suddenly I had so many questions and my heart started picking up again from the stress.

"What time is it? What happened? Where's my mom? Where are your parents? Is everyone okay? Is-" I winced my throat was killing me.

"Calm down Sam, everyone is okay. You are safe now. What hurts?" Danny asked while slowly rubbing his thumb on my hand trying to help calm me down, which did but also didn't help my heart calm down.

I raised my left hand and pulled at my neck.

"Your throat hurts?" he asked, then let out a small chuckle. He looked up at me with a smile and worried eyes and whispered-

"If I let out a ghostly wail as long and as strong as you did I bet it would hurt after. Don't worry I'm here, I'm going to call the nurse and then I'll explain everything."

He pressed a button next to me and a second later a nurse came in.

"I see she's awake." The lady said.

"If you will please wait outside I have to do a few checkups but then you may come back in." She said to Danny. She checked my eyes and vitals and asked a few questions.

"What time is it?" I asked, I still had no idea how much time had passed.

"It's about 5 PM, you slept for a good 17 hours, your mother went to get dinner I believe, she's been here all night. Your boyfriend has been here ever since we gave him the okay that he was good enough to leave a few hours ago. Don't worry he wasn't banged up too badly, he is fine now." She said soothingly.

"You didn't break any bones amazingly, we did some blood tests and it just seems with the explosions some ectoplasm got into some cuts but after speaking with a specialist you have nothing to worry about, once you are ready to talk about everything we will need to know what happened from your perspective. Does anything hurt? Other than the bruises or anything? Everything will remain confidential." She said looking seriously into my eyes.

"My throat hurts and I'm tired, that's it really" I managed.

"Yes it would seem both you and your boyfriend-" I felt myself blush, "- both have sore throats, it's probably from shouting for help, don't worry we have some painkillers for that but for now just take it easy. Okay dear?" she said with a small smile.

"Well everything is looking better now. You my dear are quite strong and are healing well, I will check up on you every couple of hours. We will probably keep you overnight and you can leave in the morning."

"Thank you" I said weakly with a small smile.

She smiled and turned to walk out opening the door as Danny walked in with a pink ice cream cone.

"Everything looking okay?" He asked looking at me and the nurse.

"Everythings good, we will probably keep her overnight since it's already evening and just to ensure she's okay." She smiled and left.

I moved to sit up.

"Ah ah ah! Wait, check this out." Danny said pressing the remote on the table next to me which started moving the bed to a sitting position. I rolled my eyes.

Fancy ass hospitals.

"Strawberry ice cream for the lady." He said handing me the cone. I had a huge smile on like an idiot and my heart picked up.

Beep. beep. Beep. beep.

Fuck this was just like Twilight, he can literally hear my heart beating.

"Thank you." I said taking a lick, it was delicious and felt amazing on my sore throat.

"So I thought I could explain everything while you have your ice cream" He said. I nodded

He sat back down into the chair next to me and took a deep breath.

"So I went to the bathroom and as I was walking back Vlad came up to me and baited me into his lab and that's how I ended up… where you found me." We still hadn't addressed the 'ghost in the room.'

"What did he do?" I asked. Danny looked away for a second.

"He told me he had you." He said quietly.

"I don't know why I believed him I should have checked back to where you were first but I wouldn't doubt him to have taken you to get to me, I didn't realize until it was too late I wasn't…. The only one" He squeezed my hand.

"What happened after…." I trailed off.

"I'm not really sure…. One second I felt like I was on fire and I could hear you two fighting then you screamed something and then everything started shaking." My eyes were wide and I could feel some ice cream dripping. Danny handed me some napkins and I tried to lick up and threw away the cone since it would hurt my throat.

Danny took another breath.

"Things started exploding and the power was going in and out and suddenly I felt my power coming back to me but I still immediately turned into my human form. Then the table restraints suddenly opened and you stopped screaming and…. You fell to the ground and changed back." He stopped his voice getting thick. He took a few breaths and continued.

"It was so quiet suddenly, the lab was a disaster. I don't know how I had the energy in me but I got up and somehow made it to you. I passed out right next to you and that's where they found us."

"Where is he?" I said so quietly it surprised me that Danny heard.

"Vlad got flung into the wall and is in a medically induced coma right now, I think he changed back when he hit the wall and a cabinet fell onto him." My eyes were wide, I didn't know what to think.

"When the doctors said I was okay to leave I immediately came here and your mom was sitting here, she asked me what happened…"

"What did you tell her?" I immediately asked. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"I told her… I said I was looking for you and Vlad had brought you to his ghost lab and that… I got scared of what a middle aged man would want with a young teenage girl…. And that I got there and you looked scared and I confronted him and in the process somehow one of his experiments must have went off or something and I just remember a small explosion." I stared at him.

"Your mom looked like a ghost, well, you know what i mean, but she immediately called your dad and if he gets better you won't have to worry about him, I've only known your mother for so long but you know her, so she's pressing charges and so we hopefully won't have to worry about that." He looked conflicted.

"I feel bad implying something so wrong but I couldn't think fast enough and that was the first story I could think of that would work." I squeezed his hand.

"You did what you needed to protect me… protect us." I said seriously yet with my face slightly flushed.

"So…" He said his face looking a tad pink. I looked at my hand very curious about the thing on my thumb taking my pulse.

"It was you the whole time?" I looked up at him expecting his face to be disappointed or irritated but when I did I was met with his goddamn puppy eyes.

I gave a small nod. Suddenly self conscious, but I also had to ask,

"You're really Phantom?" I whispered. He nodded then he looked down and his puppy eyes slowly turned into a look of disgust.

"I… I am so so sorry Sam, now I understand. While you were sleeping I was thinking of everything that has happened and you thought, you thought I hated you because you were Spectra." He whispered. My heart clenched at the memory but my hand still grabbed his.

"I have had the same fear for years, of my family hating me and then of you hating me. And I caused you to feel that pain, I will never forgive myself for that. Or for letting you get hurt" He said his voice nearly cracking.

"I almost lost you" He choked.

"But you didn't, it is not your fault you couldn't have known. Also you don't hate me." I whispered. Then a bit louder,

"Right?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked up his eyes softening.

"It's just the opposite Sam." He sighed.

"I am crazy about you."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Danny held back a smile.

"I'm hoping that means you feel the same?" He teased.

"I need to ask them to take this thing off I don't like it." I mumbled feeling my face warming up.

"So is that a maybe?" Danny asked confused.

"You really are captain clueless aren't you?"

"Captain Clu-" Danny started but was cut off my me letting go of his hand and grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards me.

It was a messy, chapped, wonderful kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes" He whispered taking my face in his hands and kissing me again and again until we were interrupted by,

"SAMANTHA!" My mother said wide eyed.

AN: this is all the stuff I had prewritten but dont worry I'm writing the next chapter right now and I plan on wrapping it up in the next two or three chapters so lets all hope I don't loose my umph, I will not read any Miraculous Ladybug fanfics until I finish this so that will make me finish writing hopefully.


	33. Driving Home

My mom and I got into the car at 9:30 that morning, they unnecessarily put me in a wheelchair to the car but it was morning and I could finally leave.

My mom stayed the night and they made Danny go home to get rest so he wouldn't wear himself out (or kiss me while I was hospitalized.)

* * *

"SAMANTHA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" My mother yelled and pushed Danny away from me and pulled me into a tight hug until I made a small noise that she was hurting me a bit.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? I should have been here! I had stepped out to get dinner and make a phone call, are you hurt? Are-" She rambled.

"Mom!" I said as loudly as I could manage

"I'm fine, my throat hurts a bit but other than that and a few bruises I'm going to be alright… Thanks to Danny, I'm alright." I said looking at him my lips tugging upward.

My mom looked at him and back to me and sighed.

"Yes, it really is, I cannot thank you enough for being there for my daughter" She said then to both of our shock she pulled him into a hug. If I hadn't been so shocked I would have laughed at the expression on his face.

"But also as much as I appreciate him, he does need to let you relax and get better." She scolded a tad pulling away, there she is, I was wondering what she had done with my mother.

* * *

"Saman- Sam" my mother said as the driver started to our house.

"Danny told me what happened. Are you okay? Do you need to talk to me about anything? I know I can be… stubborn, but I want you to know I am your mother, I will not judge you for anything" She said putting her hand on mine.

"Judge me for anything except for my clothing choices?" I said trying to lighten the mood. Her lips twitched up for a second.

"Yes, other than your clothing but I'm not judging I just want you to dress to show how beautiful of a person you are inside and out honey." she gave my hand a squeeze. My throat closed up I felt tears prick at my eyes, my mom and I had never been this close before.

"Thank you mom." I whispered. I took a breath to speak.

"What Danny said was pretty much what happened, Vlad-" my mom's eye suddenly became enflamed when I said his name, "Told me he wanted to show me the lab that he was taking a few people to show it off and I tried to say 'no thanks' but he kept insisting and said…" I took a deep breath, I knew what I had to say to get her to believe me.

"He said that you and dad would be disappointed in me, that I had a chance to get a real tour for once and that I wasn't good enough to be in the family's business" I said looking down at my hands not wanting to see the look on her face.

"I realized no one was down there and he grabbed my hands and I tried to get him away from me and that's when Danny got there… I stomped on Vlad's foot and he stumbled back and I don't" I choked up, half an act half me upset at the whole situation.

"Sammy…" My mom whispered pulling me into a soft hug.

"Everything, e-exploded" I sobbed into her.

"I was s-so s-scared and Danny-" I lost it as his name, I had been so terrified of losing him.

"D-danny got hurt b-because of me" I sobbed into her. Neither Danny or I would ever let go of the fact our actions caused the other pain.

"Shhh… You're okay now sweetie, Danny is safe and you are safe." She held on tightly to me.

"I am so sorry Sam" Her voice was thick. I pulled back and looked at her, her leftover mascara was around her damp eyes.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For bringing you there, for making you feel that way. I am so sorry Sam" she pulled me back into a hug.

Neither of us were really okay but without everything that happened I had never been so close to my mother before, and for her and for Danny. It was worth everything.

* * *

AN: Ok people, today is the day, today and the day before yesterday I wrote the final chapters and tonight I have finished editing them (editing or just last look) so here they come by tonight this story will finally be done! Also I made the cover image like a year or two ago and I couldn't figure out how to make it the photo bc I'm stupid but finally on the last day I figured it out and did it.


	34. Friends

Though I had been sleeping for hours and hours the past day, I took a short nap after arriving home and was finally feeling okay. I finally looked at my phone for the first time since two days ago, I had about 50 missed texts and calls from Val and even Tucker. I invited the 3 of them over so Danny and I could explain what happened.

"I cannot believe! I am so sorry, if you need to talk about anything, anything, Sam let me know." Valerie said when she had first arrived. I looked over at Tucker who looked conflicted. I sighed.

"Let's go up to my room and just chill there until Danny gets here." My voice still sounding a tad raw. I was thinking of what needed to happen, I sent a text to Danny as we walked up to my room.

Sam: we've gotta talk before we explain to Tucker and Val…. Valerie _knows_ about me.

We walked into my room and Val and I sat at the top of the bed by the pillows and Tucker at the bottom of the bed with his legs crossed looking very awkward so he just pulled out his PDA.

Danny: I just had an epiphany, and uh I think Tucker might also know about you?/ (he also was there when I was turned into a ghost so he knows about me but also I am kinda the reason Val isn't popular bc of ghost stuff… I'll explain when I get there in 5.

Sam: WHAT!? TO BOTH THINGS!?

Danny did not respond.

"Hey Sam, you okay? What did Danny say you look kinda funny right now?" Val said, I looked up from my phone.

I took a second.

"Uh yea…. I just have to talk to Danny real quick when he gets here…." I trailed off Val looking concerned.

I heard the doorbell ring and my head shot up.

"I'll be right back" I said to Val and Tucker who were both surprisingly quiet. I walked towards the staircase and waited at the top.

My mother had just let Danny in.

"They are right upstairs in her room so you can just go on up there!" she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Manson!" I heard Danny reply, as he started up the stairs facing me. His face broke into a smile which confused me.

"What?" I asked stubbornly.

"Nothing." He said biting back a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"We need to talk. What do you mean Tucker might know about me already and what the fuck did you do to Val?" I questioned arms crossed staring him down.

"Well speaking of Tucker and Val where are they?" Danny asked confused.

"Were in Sam's bedroom!" Tucker yelled. I shook my head. I took Danny's arm and led him into the bathroom where we could talk in private and not be overheard.

"Where are you-" Danny started as I dragged him over and shut the door.

He looked at me slightly blushing.

"Why are you making that face?" I asked then it hit me.

"I- I just thought- No- like- we could just talk and not be overheard!" I said quickly looking away.

"What I mean is don't you think it's an issue…." I trailed off.

"What's an issue?" Danny asked confused. I sighed.

"Well that Val knows I'm part ghost, but doesn't know you're part ghost but Tucker may or may not know that I am part ghost and also the fact you may or may not have fucked up Val's life as a ghost?" I took a second to breathe as Danny processed this.

"Also the fact that we both almost died but how am I supposed to explain the story if I don't know who knows what and whom it might upset or hurt!?" I said fast starting to get really stressed. I loved all of my new friends and the idea of saying or withholding something that could potentially hurt one was something I never wanted to do.

"Sam, hey, it's going to be okay." Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam" He said again, I looked up into his eyes as he stared back at me.

"Tucker and Val both love us for who we are, it's been years since the incident with Val and I plan on explaining it in full to her so she understands I never meant to hurt her or her family. And Tucker thinks you're cool and might already know you're half ghost so he can keep a secret." Danny said then pulled me into a warm hug. I fit so well into his embrace with being small and him being so tall.

We broke apart when we heard a knock on the bathroom.

"So are you guys like going at it in there or something? Cause Val and I wanna know what really happened and I gotta pee" Tucker said, I could feel my face burning. I stomped out of the bathroom with Danny trailing behind.

"We needed to talk without you two overhearing thank you very much! Go pee then we'll all talk."I told Tucker, my face still bright red.

A few minutes later we were all sitting on my bed, Val and I at the top again and both Danny and Tucker at the bottom.

I looked at Danny who was looking at me, we didn't know where to start.

"Soooo what do you guys want to know?" Danny asked awkwardly. Tucker sighed and shook his head.

"Okay since you and Sam are both Captain and Lieutenant clueless in this situation I will start it off." Tucker announced, Danny and I looking confused at each other.

"First I assume Val knows that Sam is Spectra because she is here already or Sam was just about to tell her." Tucker stated.

"Tucker!" I hissed throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, did you know?" He asked Val who looked surprised.

"Yeah, she told me not too long ago. When the hell did she tell you?" she asked confused looking from Tucker to me.

"She didn't which brings me to the next point: Sam I know you are half ghost and Spectra, it hit me when Danny was whining about the stupid Paulina thing, I asked him if he had looked at you and I said you were as white as a ghost and then I put together the time period of you getting here and Spectra showing up and possibilities of what you might be hiding. Also as a daughter of people involved in the ghost business it just made more and more sense. It was mostly a hunch until recent events." Val, Danny, and I all stared at him.

"And now to our last reveal which I do know will come as a shock to one person." Tucker took a breath and moved closer to Val, any tone of joking gone.

"Valerie,-" Tucker started.

"Wait Tucker." Danny interrupted getting off the bed walking towards Val.

"Let me, it's my secret." Danny said, Val looking between the three of us confused.

"Valerie, I am so sorry for what I did and that I didn't tell you and explain sooner." Danny said.

Two rings formed around his waist changing him into Phantom. Something I was not used to at all.

"I'm Phantom, I am the reason your dad lost his job, I am the reason all your friends deserted you, It is my fault you lost everything." He said with a thick voice.

"I never, ever meant for it to happen, there was this ghost on the loose and while trying to capture it I made mistakes that cost you the life you had." Danny's eyes were glassy as he looked into nothing. I had no idea what had happened and how guilty he felt. Danny then changed back to his human form. Still something I was not used to.

"You've become one of my best friends and I feel so terrible for hurting you. If there is anything, anything I can do to make it up to you, I know it's been a few years and I am so so so-" Danny was interrupted by Val standing and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I forgive you Danny." She said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and I saw a tear fall down his face to the carpet. They let go of each other and sat back down on the bed with us.

"I know I should be kinda mad but I can't find it in me. If my dad didn't lose his job I would have never realized the people I called friends never cared about me. I would have never learned what real friendship is with all of you." Val said smiling with a few tears falling down her face.

"Group hug!" Tucker announced flinging his arms around all of us even though we were sitting on ends of my huge bed, basically slamming our faces into the bed.

After that Danny and I gave them the short version of what happened because with Vlad still in a coma and my mother going after him if he woke up and Danny and I together, he seemed so small in comparison to what mattered to me most: my friends.


	35. The geek, goth, ghost kid, & outcast

We ended up all just laying on our backs looking up to the ceiling.

"I've never felt so content in my whole life" I said quietly to them.

"The geek, the goth, the ghost kid, and the popular outcast. Hmm we need a better name for Val's character, sounds like a TV show or something." Tucker said with a laugh bringing a smile to all of our faces.

"Well, technically there isn't only one ghost kid anymore." I said turning my head to look next to me at Danny, his eyes looking back into mine.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fight for the title." He said with mischief in his eyes.

"Well, I can kick your ass anytime so let me know" I said turning on my side to fully face him.

"Well-" Danny started.

"WELL, do you realize Val and I are still in the room?" Tucker asked disgusted. I could see Danny's face heat up as well as mine. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"Hey Danny," I said sitting up.

"How did you end up as a ghost?" I realized I had never asked. Danny opened his mouth to talk but Tucker shot up interrupting him.

"Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine it was designed to view a world uns-" Tucker was cut off by Danny grabbing a pillow and smothering him.

"Tucker had a phase where he tried writing music on his PDA and tried writing me a theme song" Danny said still holding a pillow over Tucker's face. A muffled sound came from under the pillows.

"What was that Tucker? Can't really understand what you're saying." Danny teased taking the pillow off his face.

"Thank you very much! And hey! It was a pretty good song!" Tucker retorted his signature hat falling off his head.

"Anyways…. So you were fourteen?" I said smiling still wanting to know.

"Yep, my parents were working on the ghost portal and I was showing Tucker and I went inside and I put my hand on the wall and then I could turn into a ghost." He said simply.

"Scared the bejesus out of me too…. Thought he died or something." Tucker said putting the pillow back over his face.

"Eh well he kinda did I guess?" Val asked.

"That means when I joke about being dead inside it's not entirely a lie" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha, well what's your story?" Danny asked staring into my eyes.

"My parents were visiting a new lab and dragged me along, I was also 14 it was a few weeks before my 15 birthday, so I guess you've been a ghost longer." I realized.

"That means I'm the real ghost kid!" Danny said triumphantly, Tucker whacked Danny in the face with the pillow then sat up holding onto it. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I was wandering around because my parents were too distracted and I walked into this metal cave like thing and I heard some scientists…" I zoned out remembering what they said,

" _With help from the Fenton's of course!"_

"And?" Danny asked.

"I just remembered something, you're parents helped them, I was hiding and I heard them coming and they said how it was their newest project with help from the Fenton's" I said quietly.

"Really? That's crazy…" Danny said lost in thought.

"Does that mean that when you hit the on button and got your parents machine to work they used their success and helped another company which resulted in Sam being a ghost?" Tucker asked holding the pillow.

"I… I guess so, that's crazy." Danny said surprised.

'I guess it was just meant to be' I thought even if that statement was as cheesy as ever.

I felt my face heat up when I felt Danny's hand hold onto mine.

"Crazy" I said back to him.

"You know what's really crazy? We have been here for foreverrrr and I have had nothing to eat!" Tucker complained.

"We don't have meat Tucker, sorry" I said back to him.

"Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He whined into the pillow.

"Nasty Burger anyone?" Danny asked us sitting up.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied smiling.


	36. Midnight Flight

After the Nasty Burger we all parted ways for the day. Other than the yellowing bruises on my body I was feeling fine thanks to my ghost healing. I gave my grandma and parents hugs for once and went up to my room just to relax, I really had never felt so light in my life.

At around 11:00 after watching a pixar movie that had been on TV I heard my phone buzz.

Danny: Meet at the park around 11:30?

I felt my heart flutter, biting back a smile I responded.

Sam: hmm a park at night with a boy? How cliche, should I sneak out the window?

A few seconds later I got my reply

Danny: I was thinking more like phase out the window, eh semantics.

Did he want me to show up as Spectra? Would he be there as Phantom? Should I go there then transform back into Sam? My heart beating hard I tried coming up with a reply for a minute then took a deep breath.

Sam: Are you asking Sam or Spectra?

That was good, I needed clarification. After a minute he replied.

Danny: Both, you are both and I think both are pretty amazing and I just want to see you.

If you had told me that A. A boy would be saying this stuff to me a few months ago and B. that my reaction would be dropping my phone on my bed and flailing my arms I would have laughed and said fuck no that is definitely not me. But here we are, phone on the bed and arms flailed.

Sam: ok. 11:30

It took 4 whole minutes to come up with that response. What has happened to me.

By that time it was about 11:15, I had 15 minutes to figure things out. I took a deep breath and got off my bed and looked into the mirror. My face was slightly flushed and my hair was a tangled mess. I decided I would brush my hair and let my face go back to its normal shade. After once I looked normal again I walked out and said goodnight to my mother, yawning and rubbing my eyes to make the performance more believable. I told her to just let me sleep and not check on me because it would wake me up and I needed one more night of good sleep to get back to normal. She looked sympathetic and told me to sleep well. I got back to my room and made sure I looked good enough in my sweatpants and crop top, hey gotta be cute and comfy. It was 11:25 so I decided I would wait until 11:30 until left to fly there, can't be too early. I took a deep breath and turned into Spectra and phased out the house.

When I got to the park I found Danny on the swing.

He got up when I landed to the ground and changed back into Sam. He had a look of awe in his eyes.

"That is definitely going to take some time to settle in." He said. I looked away blushing a bit.

"Hi."

"Hi" he replied.

"How are you feeling?" he said walking closer to me.

"More normal, I feel weird? Good but weird?" I said honestly.

"Same, I can't believe you are Spectra, I can't believe I've been crushing on Spectra this whole time" He said with his puppy eyes taking my hand.

"You… do you…" I said trailing off not wanting to say what my brain was telling me. My heart was a mix of happiness and confusion.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Do you only like me because I am Spectra?" I said quietly. I had to know if he liked me for who I am or because I have powers and wear a tight suit.

"Sam. How could you think that? I have liked you since the second I ran into you, I think when we collided something hit a switch in my brain because the second I saw you I felt something I hadn't before." I looked down trying to hide the growing smile on my face.

"You being a ghost does make a difference though." I immediately looked up my smile vanished.

"It makes a difference because I feel like you will be able to understand me like no one has been able to before. You probably know what it was like starting high school being so scared and confused because you had these new powers you didn't understand." He said bending his knees to get more eye level with me since he was so tall. But what he said was true, I remember being so scared and not having anyone to talk to about it but Danny… Danny understood, I understood what he meant about us both being part ghost gave us a way to connect in a way no one had before.

"I" I started not knowing what to say so instead I just grabbed onto him and hugged him trying to show how comforting he was.

"Thank you Danny" I whispered.

Danny pulled back from the hug, he put one hand on my shoulder and brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered our noses nearly touching, I nodded ever so slightly as he closed the distance between us. I awkwardly smiled while kissing him but I was just happy.

After making out for a solid 10 minutes I pulled back when an idea struck me.

"Wanna go on a midnight flight?" I asked turning into Spectra raising an eyebrow. Danny's response was turning into Phantom and wrapping his arms around me kissing me again. After a few seconds he asked,

"Ready?" looking mischievously but before I could respond he had shot us both up into the air.

We broke apart and I took his hand as we flew off into the night. We watched the stars, kissed, and even chased each other through the sky until dawn.

The night was over but our days together had just begun.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

Summer was almost here, the weather was hot and we were all ready to be done with school. The four of us were at Nasty Burger like usual, Val and I had already sat down as we waited for the guys to bring their stuff over.

"Wanna hear something I just remembered?!" Val said with a wicked smile on her face as I dug into my salad.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"Since I finally got the nerve up to ask out Tucker-"

"Well technically he was fumbling trying to ask you out, you just said the actual words." I accused pointing my fork at her.

"But I still was the one that did it! Remember our bet?" She said starting to laugh when she saw her words sinking in.

"No…" I said quietly.

"Nope nope nope!"

"Yes, yes, yes! It was a deal! You just have to drop something it's literally not even that bad!" she responded enthusiastically.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said stubbornly. Danny and Tucker were bringing their trays to the table arguing about some video game.

"Fuck it." I mumbled.

I stood up from the booth knocking the straw to the ground as they stood there still arguing. I bent down to grab it and snapped up facing them. A successful Bend and Snap, the conversation stopped and what happened next I did not expect.

Danny's pants phased and fell to the ground.

It was quiet for a second before Tucker and Val absolutely lost it.

Danny quickly put his tray on the table and picked his pants back up mumbling about them being too big and needing a belt.

"Man that hasn't happened in years!" Tucker said wiping away a tear still catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"Ha ha yeah laugh it up!" Danny said face red as ever, shoving his burger in his mouth. I busily began eating my salad as Val and Tucker finally calmed down, I shot a piece of lettuce at the two of them.

"Hey!" They said in unison, preparing to fling their own meals at me but were rudely interrupted by-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny and I looked at each other smiling, I went under the table and dragged him down with me as we changed into our ghost forms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"With you I'm ready to face anything." I said kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand. He smiled back and me and we shared a quick kiss.

"Anything" He repeated. I turned us invisible and we flew out from under the table.

Phantom and Spectra, Danny and Sam, we were good on our own but together, we were unstoppable.

* * *

AN: to everyone who has read this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH! thank you all for reading my story, writing has never been something i am good at and usually when i tell someone a story i do it out of order so story writing as you can imagine is kinda not my thing? but i read so much fanfiction and i have always wanted to write one and one day i realized it doesnt matter whether or not i am a good writer, fan fiction is to get a story out there, its ok to not be a real writer because I tried my best and I started to improve (i hope) and i did something I never would have done, every follower, favorite, or review made me so happy because someone out there read my writing and enjoyed it the way i enjoy reading other peoples fanfiction and if you all followed or favorited it that must mean you really do like this story i've made.

anyways, thank you all so much for reading this story, I cannot believe today it is finally done, thank you again!


End file.
